What to Expect When You're Expecting
by LadyAbsynthe
Summary: No todas las relaciones son miel sobre hojuelas. Una noticia cambió sus vidas para siempre. No les queda de otra que huir. Pero tendrán el apoyo de nuevos y viejos amigos, que las acompañaran en la no tan dulce espera —CUPOS LLENOS—
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Las clases del día terminaron.

Nika guardó sus cosas. Se despidió del señor Farrés y salió del aula.

La gente iba y venía por los pasillos. Todos hablaban de lo que harían el fin de semana.

Nika se dirigió a la salida.

No vio a sus amigas por ninguna parte. Probablemente estaban con sus novios.

Luego las llamaría.

Salió del instituto Sweet Amoris.

No le apetecía volver a casa aún. Decidió ir al centro comercial.

Una vez allí, se dirigió al cine.

Compró su entrada. También palomitas de maíz y otras chucherías.

Momentos después, entró en la sala.

Vería "Eso".

Cuando se terminó, fue a la feria de comida.

Pidió comida china. Era su favorita.

Le gustó mucho la película. Le dio varios sustos.

Después de comer, le llegó un mensaje.

Era de una de sus amigas.

 _"Lamento molestarte. ¿Podemos vernos en el parque? Tengo que decirte algo. Es urgente"._

Nika frunció el ceño. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Escribió una rápida respuesta.

 _"Por supuesto. Estaré ahí enseguida"._

Tiró la basura y dejó la bandeja en el lugar indicado.

Luego, salió corriendo.

Diez minutos después, llegó al lugar.

Nika buscó a su amiga por todas partes.

No tardó en encontrarla.

Sus otras amigas también estaban ahí. Todas lucían devastadas.

Nika palideció.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó, preocupada.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

La que le escribió se acercó a ella.

Le tomó las manos.

—Ayúdanos, Nikki. Por favor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta es mi primera historia. Espero que les haya gustado la idea y se animen a participar.

Por favor, envíen la ficha por MP. Es más cómodo para ambas partes.

Pediré más información más adelante. A medida que vayan revelándose más detalles.

Aquí la ficha:

 _Nombre:_

 _Apellido:_

 _Edad (15-17):_

 _Físico:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Gustos:_

 _Disgustos:_

 _Historia (su niñez, su vida en el colegio, etc.):_

 _Chico (Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Armin, Alexy, Kentin):_

 _Extras (lo que deseen agregar):_

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte!

¡Adiós!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	2. ¡Ganadoras!

**¡Ganadoras!**

¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que participaron. Me encantaron sus OC's y sus fichas quedaron muy completas :D

Aquí las ganadoras:

 _Nathaniel — Sara WhiteRose (SayumiRaikatuji)._

 _Castiel — Lewis Ivy Eilish (BoxOfGlitter)._

 _Lysandro — Chiara Clarisse (TheKouSisters)._

 _Armin — Airy Devine (Michiru-Neko-Chan)._

 _Alexy — Luce Elizabeth Jhones (Mey-chan Sakura)._

 _Kentin — Ruxandra Michelakis Dalca (SereneideLys02)._

¡Gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad! Pronto publicaré el primer capítulo.

Aprovecho este espacio para promocionar mi otra historia. Se llama **Another Perspective**.

¿Les gusta Eldarya? Si es así, dense una vuelta por ahí si tienen tiempo. Es un reader-insert con una protagonista muy especial.

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimos y suerte!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	3. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01.**

—Por supuesto, cielo.

Nika apretó las manos de su protegida.

—No tienes siquiera que pedirlo.

Sara le sonrió con tristeza.

Era una chica de largos cabellos rosas, tez de porcelana y brillantes ojos azules.

—Gracias, Nikki.

Nika negó con la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza.

Luego, se volvió hacia sus amigas.

—Primero lo primero: Todas necesitan un abrazo. Vengan aquí y déjenme amarlas.

Nika abrió los brazos.

Todas sonrieron.

La primera en abrazarla fue Luce.

Era una chica de cabellos rojos cual fuego incandescente, piel pálida y ojos de un impresionante color perla.

Luce rompió a llorar. No pudo evitarlo.

—Todo estará bien, mi pequeña Lu— susurró Nika.

Luce asintió. Se separó de Nika y se secó las lágrimas.

La siguiente fue Lewis.

Era una chica de tez pálida, cabellos cobrizos con reflejos rosados y unos hermosos ojos heterocromáticos: El izquierdo azul glacial y el derecho malva apagado.

—Eres la más fuerte y cabezota del grupo. Jamás pensé verte así, Levy.

Lewis rió secamente.

—Ya ves. La vida nos jode a todos.

Después de Lewis, dos chicas abrazaron a Nika al mismo tiempo.

Eran Chiara y Airy.

Chiara tenía el cabello corto y color rojo fresa, la tez nívea y los ojos de un verde tan profundo que parecían esmeraldas.

Por su parte, Airy tenía la tez pálida, los ojos color aguamarina y el largo cabello violeta amarrado en una coleta.

—Muchísimas gracias, Nika— susurró Chiara.

—Realmente nos salvas la vida. No tenemos idea de qué hacer— Airy sonrió con tristeza.

—Descuida. Encontraremos una solución— Nika besó sus frentes.

Finalmente, abrazó a Ruxandra.

Era una chica de cortos cabellos dorados con mechas moradas, tez pálida y ojos tan negros y brillantes como una noche estrellada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Ru?

Ruxandra sabía a qué se refería. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí. Gracias por preocuparte, Nika.

Nika sonrió.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres como mi hermana— le secó las lágrimas.

Ella era la más alta del grupo. Medía un metro con setenta y tres centímetros.

Tenía el cabello azul eléctrico que llegaba hasta sus caderas, la tez pálida y los ojos color vino.

Al igual que sus amigas, era tan bonita como una muñeca de porcelana.

Por más que se negara a aceptarlo.

Nika miró a su alrededor.

Eran las únicas en el parque. El sol casi se ocultaba en su totalidad.

—Deberíamos ir a otro lado. Está haciéndose tarde.

—Tienes razón. ¿Adónde podemos ir? — preguntó Luce.

Las demás se encogieron de hombros.

Nika lo pensó por un momento.

— ¿Les gustaría venir a mi casa? Todavía no la conocen. Es la oportunidad perfecta.

Sus amigas se mostraron de acuerdo.

— ¿Vamos a la parada de autobuses? — preguntó Sara.

—Sí. Todavía estamos a tiempo de tomar el último— respondió Lewis.

Nika sonrió de lado.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de sus amigas.

—Nada de eso. Tengo una alternativa mucho más interesante.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

— ¿De qué hablas, Nika? — Chiara alzó una ceja.

—Ya verán. Síganme.

Todas se dirigieron a la salida del parque.

Caminaron al área en la cual aparcaban los automóviles.

Nika sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo. Le quitó la alarma a una camioneta Chevrolet 4x4 negra.

Sus amigas soltaron sonidos de admiración.

—Bonito cacharro— comentó Lewis.

Nika se rió entre dientes.

—Gracias.

— ¿Es tuyo? — preguntó Ruxandra.

—Sí. La verdad no quería algo tan grande y llamativo pero no tuve elección— suspiró.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y de la parte trasera.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Las chicas asintieron y subieron al vehículo.

Airy se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Las demás se acomodaron en la parte trasera.

Nika cerró las puertas.

Luego, ocupó el asiento del piloto.

Encendió el motor y puso la camioneta a andar.

Sus amigas examinaban el interior.

Nika las miró por el retrovisor. Les guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Qué les parece?

—Me encanta. ¿Me dejarías conducirla algún día? — preguntó Sara.

—Cuando quieras— Nika le sonrió.

—No creí que tuvieras licencia de conducir, Nika— murmuró Ruxandra.

—Con esto me doy cuenta que aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ti— comentó Lewis.

La sonrisa de Nika se tornó agridulce.

Si tan solo supieran cuánta razón había en esas palabras…

Airy encendió la radio.

Todas cantaron distintas canciones y charlaron durante todo el camino.

Media hora después, llegaron a su destino.

Las chicas miraron por la ventana. Estaban delante de un edificio que parecía ser muy lujoso.

Nika entró en el estacionamiento.

Aparcó en su lugar y apagó el motor.

Todas bajaron de la camioneta. Se dirigieron al ascensor.

Nika presionó el botón del pent house.

Una vez ahí, abrió la única puerta.

Se hizo a un lado. Señaló la entrada con el brazo extendido e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Bienvenidas. Siéntanse como en su casa.

Sus amigas soltaron sonidos de sorpresa.

Era un departamento enorme. Tenía dos pisos y una decoración moderna.

Nika las condujo a la sala de estar.

—Pónganse cómodas. Iré a buscar algo de picar.

—Voy contigo.

—Gracias, Sara.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina.

Momentos después, volvieron con dos bandejas: Una con chocolate caliente y otra con una tarta de chocolate.

Sara repartió las bebidas.

Nika cortó la tarta y ofreció un trozo a sus amigas.

—Muy bien. Estamos instaladas y con comida a la mano. Creo que podemos empezar.

Sus amigas se mostraron de acuerdo.

—He pensado sobre ello mientras veníamos. Llegué a la conclusión de que voy a tener que deshacerme de unos cuantos cuerpos. ¿Me equivoco?

Las chicas se rieron. No pudieron evitarlo.

—Empieza a cobrar por tus servicios. Eres una buena bruja— comentó Lewis.

—Levy tiene razón. Has acertado— Luce sonrió con tristeza.

El ambiente se tensó. Volvieron a ponerse serias.

—Es sobre nuestros novios— dijo Sara.

Nika asintió. Era lo que imaginaba.

—Bueno… en parte— Ruxandra soltó una risita nerviosa.

Nika parpadeó, confundida.

— ¿Cómo?

—Digamos que están implicados pero no son totalmente la causa del problema— dijo Chiara.

—Hay muchos otros factores que nos llevaron a tomar esta decisión— murmuró Luce.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lu? — preguntó Nika.

—Queremos irnos de aquí, Nika— soltó Lewis.

—Irnos y jamás volver— anadió Airy.

Nika abrió mucho los ojos.

No se esperaba algo así.

— ¿Por qué? — fue lo único que pudo decir.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar.

Decidieron enseñárselo. Los hechos decían mucho más que las palabras.

Sacaron algo de sus bolsillos y/o bolsos.

Algunas un sobre ya abierto. Otras, una bolsa de papel pequeña que contenía algo.

Dejaron todo en la mesa de café.

Le indicaron a Nika que mirara qué era todo aquello.

Ella dejó su taza a un lado. Tomó un sobre y leyó lo que contenía.

Soltó un sonido de sorpresa.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Velozmente, revisó lo que había dentro de una bolsa.

Sacó la caja de una prueba de embarazo casera. Las manos le temblaban.

No tuvo que comprobar qué resultado arrojó.

Era el mismo que los exámenes del hospital.

Sara le sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, Nikki. Estamos embarazadas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado (:

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Como han visto, empiezan las revelaciones ÒwÓ

Estos son los primeros datos adicionales que me gustaría que me enviaran por MP, por favor:

 **Relación con su pareja (cómo se hicieron novios, cómo se llevaban, etc.):**

 **¿Por qué empezaron a tener problemas?:**

Para esto último, se pueden guiar por la ruta de los chicos (Ej: Nathaniel se distanció por su situación familiar).

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte!

¡Adiós!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	4. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02.**

Nika se dejó caer hacia atrás con fuerza.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro.

Volvió a enderezarse y soltó un suspiro.

Sus amigas no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

—Estoy debatiéndome entre el sentimiento de felicidad porque voy a ser tía y el de querer asesinarlas por permitir que la calentura derritiera sus neuronas.

Las chicas rieron. La tensión disminuyó un poco.

—Hace poco nos enseñaron cómo se hacen los bebés. ¿No aprendieron nada?

—El pan ya estaba en el horno para esa época, zopenca— Lewis rodó los ojos.

Nika soltó una risita.

— _Touché_. ¿Saben cuánto tiempo tienen?

—Todavía no— respondió Luce.

—Quizás un aproximado de ocho semanas o un poco más. Aún no hemos ido al médico— Sara sonrió con timidez.

—Entiendo.

Nika las miró con seriedad.

El ambiente volvió a tensarse.

— ¿Qué sucedió con sus novios? ¿Por qué no están aquí con ustedes?

Sus amigas desviaron la mirada.

—Es una pregunta muy buena— Ruxandra soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Bastante, sí— Airy se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Especialmente porque ya no tenemos novios— soltó Lewis.

Nika abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya no estamos con ellos. Les terminamos esta semana— Chiara soltó un suspiro.

Todas observaron cómo la expresión de Nika se ensombrecía.

Les recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

— ¿Por qué? — su voz era de ultratumba.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

Ninguna se atrevía a hablar.

Lewis suspiró.

—Tuvimos distintas razones. En mi caso, porque el malote de turno del que por desgracia me enamoré prefirió a su ex novia antes que a mí.

—Kentin estaba comportándose como un verdadero patán. Todo por la influencia de un ser repulsivo al que hace llamar amigo— Ruxandra apretó los puños.

—Nathaniel empezó a distanciarse. No le caigo bien a su familia y la situación con ellos es muy delicada— Sara sonrió con tristeza.

—Alexy tiene la misma mala influencia que Kentin. Empezó a ignorarme y discutíamos con frecuencia. Además… el miembro más reciente de su familia me hacía sentir incómoda— Luce desvió la mirada.

Nika se levantó de improviso.

Sus amigas la miraron, confundidas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nikki? — preguntó Sara.

—Ahora vuelvo. Voy a tener una pequeña charla con los neandertales a los que hacían llamar novios.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron al ver que se dirigía a la puerta con el cuchillo de la tarta.

— ¡Nika!

Lewis y Airy la sostuvieron de la cintura.

Las demás bloquearon su camino.

— ¡Suéltenme!— Nika empezó a retorcerse.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, tranquilízate! — chilló Lewis.

— ¡No ganaras nada matándolos! — secundó Airy.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Venderé sus órganos al mercado negro! ¡Al menos servirán para algo!

Nika avanzaba cada vez más.

No era fácil retener a alguien que medía una cabeza más que tú.

— ¡Nika, no! — Luce tomó una de sus manos.

—La culpa no es solo de ellos. Nosotras también tenemos parte de responsabilidad.

Sara tomó su otra mano con cuidado. Era la que sostenía el cuchillo.

—Además, sea como sea, seguimos queriéndoles. No les deseamos mal— Chiara sonrió con tristeza.

—Y estás haciendo que Levy y Ai se esfuercen en vano. No es bueno en nuestra condición.

Nika reaccionó a las palabras de Ruxandra.

Dejó de hacer fuerza.

Las chicas la soltaron. Se sentaron en el suelo, agotadas.

—L-Lo siento, chicas.

Nika se arrodilló delante de ellas.

Ambas sonrieron. Lewis le revolvió el cabello.

—Tranquila, fiera. Entendemos perfectamente cómo te sientes.

—Nosotras también estamos conteniéndonos. ¿Crees que no tenemos ganas de darles una patada en sus partes nobles? — Airy rodó los ojos.

Nika soltó un suspiro.

—Lo sé. Lamento haber perdido el control. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me enfadaba tanto.

Se puso de pie y ayudó a sus amigas a hacer lo mismo.

Todas volvieron a sus asientos.

Nika dejó el cuchillo en su sitio.

—Disculpen la interrupción. Podemos continuar— hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No te preocupes. Es normal.

Airy le sonrió con tristeza.

—Armin también se comportó como un idiota. Viví una época de mucho estrés y no estuvo ahí para mí. Prefería ir de compras con Alex que aguantar los dramas de su novia, según sus propias palabras.

Chiara tomó velozmente el cuchillo.

Nika hizo un puchero.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

—Lo siento, cielo. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar— Chiara le sonrió con dulzura.

Volvió a colocar el cuchillo en la mesa.

Lejos del alcance de Nika, por si acaso.

—Mi relación con Lysandro se arruinó después de su accidente. Se disculpó por haberme olvidado pero sus acciones demostraban lo contrario. Nina también hizo estragos en su memoria. Lo alejó de mí y no pude evitarlo…

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

Las dejó ahí y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

Nika se levantó de su lugar. Tomó asiento a su lado.

Empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

—Siento muchísimo lo que les sucedió. Ahora entiendo por qué tomaron la resolución de irse.

—Gracias, Nika. Sentimos que debemos que hacerlo ahora. No sabemos si podremos más adelante— Ruxandra suspiró.

—Tenemos que aprovechar que nadie sabe nada. Ni siquiera nuestras familias— Sara sonrió con tristeza.

— _Ellos_ mucho menos. No lo merecen— Airy apretó los puños.

— ¿Están seguras? — preguntó Nika.

Todas asintieron.

—Solo queremos iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que nos hizo daño— murmuró Luce.

Nika las miró con una mezcla de tristeza y admiración.

No era sencillo empezar de cero. Sus amigas se armaron de valor para hacerlo.

Solo necesitaban los medios.

Echó un vistazo a uno de los cuadros de la pared. Era un campo de girasoles hecho en acuarelas.

Afortunadamente, ella podía proveérselos.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Chiara.

Les sonrió a todas de manera tranquilizadora.

—Prometo que todo irá bien. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo asegurarles un futuro brillante.

Las chicas le devolvieron la sonrisa, más animadas.

—Muchísimas gracias, Nika— Luce se levantó a abrazarla.

—No sé cómo haremos para pagártelo— Ruxandra se secó una lágrima furtiva.

Nika negó con la cabeza.

Solo Dios sabía dónde estaría de no ser por sus amigas. Ella era la que debía retribuirles.

— ¿Dónde dejaron sus cosas?

—En mi casa. Mi tío y mi primo fueron a visitar a unos parientes. No vendrán hasta mañana al mediodía— respondió Airy.

—Perfecto. Todo lo que queda es preparar las mías— murmuró Nika.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

— ¿De qué hablas, Nikki? — Sara ladeó la cabeza.

Nika hizo un gesto para que se acercaran más.

Sus amigas obedecieron.

—Escúchenme con atención. Tengo un plan.

 **. . .**

Nika colocó una almohada en los brazos de Sara.

Su protegida se abrazaba a su cintura. Sería su sustituta momentánea.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama. No quería despertar a sus amigas.

Todas dormían profundamente.

Su cama era tamaño king-size. No tuvieron ningún problema de espacio.

Salió al balcón de su habitación y cerró de nuevo las puertas de vidrio.

Se apoyó en la barandilla.

Sacó un cigarrillo mentolado de su bolsillo. Lo encendió y le dio una calada.

No se reprendería en esa ocasión.

Lo necesitaba.

Dejó salir el humo en un suspiro. Sacó su móvil y lo desbloqueó con el pulgar.

Marcó el número que sabía de memoria.

Luego, se llevó el aparato al oído.

—Buenas noches. No es propio de ti llamar a estas horas.

Nika sonrió con dulzura.

Escuchar su voz siempre la hacía feliz.

—Lo lamento. ¿Te desperté?

—No te preocupes. Estaba trabajando un poco.

—Gracias por esforzarte tanto. ¿Cómo estás? — le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Bastante bien, gracias. Pero me parece que no puedes decir lo mismo.

Nika rió entre dientes.

—Ahora comprendo de donde viene mi vena bruja.

—Es difícil no darse cuenta. Normalmente asumirías que estoy despierto. Adoras recordarme que no conozco lo que es el dormir.

—La verdad duele. No es mi culpa.

Se acomodó mejor en la barandilla y miró el cielo.

Era noche de luna llena.

Algunas estrellas titilaban. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo.

Una fresca brisa le acarició el rostro.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Algo te preocupa? — la persona habló tras unos instantes en silencio.

—Estoy bien. Tengo que contarte algo. Siento molestarte, pero es importante.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo supone una molestia. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. _Siempre_.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No pudo evitarlo.

— _Mulțumesc, frate._

* * *

¡Buenas!

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo :3

En la medida de lo posible, trataré de actualizar todos los martes y los viernes :D

La frase del final es un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capítulo~ ewé

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte!

¡Adiós!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	5. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03.**

El despertador sonó a las 4am.

Las chicas se levantaron a regañadientes.

Tenían mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Nika bajó a preparar el desayuno. Sus amigas fueron turnándose para usar el baño.

Tostó algo de pan. Lo llevó al comedor junto con mermelada, mantequilla, queso para untar y jugo de naranja.

Momentos después, las chicas bajaron.

Se sentaron y comieron con tranquilidad.

Luego, Nika lavó los trastes y se metió al baño.

Cuando salió, fue a su habitación.

Sus amigas ya estaban listas. Nika dejó su armario a su disposición.

Se vistieron de forma algo diferente a lo que solían ponerse: Más deportivas, con el cabello recogido…

—Te hemos elegido un conjunto— Chiara le guiñó un ojo.

—Miedo me da— Nika soltó una risita.

—Calla y póntelo. No nos hagas obligarte— Lewis le sonrió de lado.

—Si lo que quieres es tocarme solo tienes que decirlo, baby— Nika le lanzó un beso.

Lewis hizo como que vomitaba.

Todas rieron.

Nika se puso la ropa que le dio Luce.

Era muy femenina: Un vestido floreado, sandalias color piel y accesorios a juego.

Se miró en el espejo.

—Me siento rara— Airy le trenzó el cabello.

—Es porque por una vez estás arreglada. Pensé que moriría antes que este día llegara.

Nika le sacó la lengua a Lewis.

Tomó su equipaje.

— ¿Estamos listas, entonces? — preguntó.

Todas asintieron.

Se dirigieron a la salida. Nika cerró la puerta y Sara llamó al ascensor.

Marcaron el botón de sótano.

Al llegar, fueron a la camioneta de Nika.

Ruxandra se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Nika encendió el motor. Retrocedió y salió del edificio.

Las chicas miraron por la ventana.

Todavía no podían creérselo. Realmente iban a irse de allí.

Era imposible hacía unas horas.

Nika se encargó de convertirlo en una realidad.

Empezaron a recordar la conversación de la noche anterior.

 **Flashback.**

 _— ¿Qué les parece?_

 _Nika acababa de explicarles lo que tenía en mente._

 _Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras. No sabían bien qué decir._

 _—Pues… por mí está bien. Pero…_

 _— ¿Estás segura que no habrá ningún inconveniente? — Airy terminó lo que decía Chiara._

 _—Descuiden. Una llamada y estará todo preparado antes que nos demos cuenta._

 _— ¿Segura? — preguntó Lewis._

 _Nika rodó los ojos._

 _—Que sí._

 _— ¿De verdad? — Luce no estaba del todo convencida._

 _— ¿Podrían confiar en mí de una vez y relajarse? Me estresan— Nika suspiró._

 _—Confiamos en ti, Nikki. Pero hay desconocidos involucrados. No queremos importunar._

 _Todas se mostraron de acuerdo con Sara._

 _—Todo irá bien, se los aseguro. Dejen todo en mis manos._

 _Ante la insistencia de Nika, no les quedó de otra que aceptar._

 _—De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Si algo sale mal, hay tabla— "amenazó" Lewis._

 _—Lo que quieres es una excusa para azotarme— Nika alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva_

 _Todas se echaron a reír._

 _Después de ultimar los detalles, Nika las llevó a su habitación._

 _Sus amigas la ayudaron a preparar sus cosas._

 _No tardaron mucho. Empacó sólo lo más importante._

 _Al terminar, se acomodaron en la cama._

 _Sara se abrazó a la cintura de Nika._

 _Esta le acarició el cabello._

 _Minutos después, se quedaron profundamente dormidas._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

—Por cierto. ¿Por qué dejaron las cosas en casa de Ai?

Nika las sacó de su ensoñación.

—Fuimos allí después de clases a hablar con tranquilidad de nuestra situación— respondió Airy.

—Cuando decidimos que debíamos irnos, fuimos a nuestras casas a empacar— Chiara se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

—Tuvimos suerte de que todos estuvieran ocupados o trabajando. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada— Luce sonrió con tristeza.

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar a su destino.

Nika aparcó frente a la casa de Airy.

Bajaron de la camioneta. Airy abrió la puerta y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Se apresuraron en colocar el equipaje en la maleta de la camioneta, junto al de Nika.

Por su parte, Sara guardó una bolsa llena de aparatos electrónicos en el armario.

— ¡Listo! — entró de nuevo en la camioneta.

Las demás ya se encontraban ahí.

—Perfecto.

Nika hizo andar de nuevo el vehículo.

— ¿Puedes volver a explicarme por qué tuvimos que dejar nuestros móviles? — preguntó Ruxandra.

—Tampoco pudimos traer nuestras portátiles— Chiara hizo un puchero.

Nika encendió la radio.

—Armin tiene conocimientos informáticos, ¿no? Podría acceder a nuestros equipos y saber nuestra ubicación.

—Tienes razón. Probablemente lo intentará cuando se sepa— Airy soltó un suspiro.

Nika les sonrió desde el retrovisor.

—No vale la pena pensar en eso ahora. Debemos concentrarnos en lo que importa.

—Tienes razón, Nikki— Sara le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una hora después, aparcaron en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Velozmente, bajaron del vehículo y sacaron el equipaje.

Entraron en el aeropuerto.

Nika habló con un guardia. La cara que puso les hizo saber que estaba enterado de que irían ese día.

El guardia se marchó a buscar al gerente.

Este llegó corriendo.

Le tendió a Nika unos pasajes.

—Muchas gracias. ¿A qué hora llega el avión? — preguntó.

—A las ocho. Como bien lo solicitaron— respondió el hombre con nerviosismo.

Echaron un vistazo al reloj de Lewis.

Faltaban cuarenta minutos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Airy.

—No lo sé. ¿Damos una vuelta por las tiendas? — propuso Nika.

— ¿No deberíamos ir directamente al área de espera? — Ruxandra lucía preocupada.

Nika le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Tranquila. Disfrutemos lo que nos queda aquí. No volveremos en algún tiempo.

Todas se mostraron de acuerdo con Nika.

Quedaron de verse en la zona para embarcar.

—Todos los trabajadores están informados de su… "caso especial". Las dejarán entrar sin problemas— informó el gerente.

Nika le dio las gracias. El hombre se despidió y se marchó.

Las chicas se miraron de reojo pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Se dispersaron por los distintos puestos. En un parpadeo, Nika perdió de vista a sus amigas.

No le importó demasiado. Debían divertirse un poco.

Se quedó mirando un colgante tribal de una tienda de regalos.

Le recordaba tanto a _él_ …

Hizo una mueca.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

En ese momento, llegó a su nariz un delicioso aroma.

Se dirigió al puesto de comida de al lado. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente.

Pidió unas donas. Pagó y salió de ahí, contenta con su compra.

— ¿Nika?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Conocía muy bien esa voz.

Se volteó con lentitud.

—Hola, Rosalya.

Rosalya la miró de arriba abajo.

— ¡Estás guapísima! Casi no te reconocí.

Le dio dos besos y le sonrió.

—Me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? — preguntó Nika en tono casual.

Se moría de los nervios.

No podía permitir que se notara.

—Vinimos a buscar a mis tíos que vinieron de visita. No habrás visto por casualidad a Lysandro, ¿verdad?

Nika palideció.

—N-No. En lo absoluto.

Rosalya no se dio cuenta de su incomodidad.

—Vaya. Se perdió hace un rato. Leigh lo está buscando.

—Bueno… si lo encuentro le diré que andas por aquí. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

Nika se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo.

Tenían que salir pitando de ahí. Corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertas.

Al no ver por dónde iba, chocó con alguien.

Sintió dolor en el pecho. Trastabilló y cayó de culo al suelo.

— ¡Ay, mierda! ¡Me cago en…!

—Ese no es el vocabulario propio de una dama.

Nika miró a la persona con la que chocó.

—Tampoco es de caballeros echarle a alguien café hirviendo encima.

Se levantó. Movió su vestido y sopló para airearlo.

— ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera si chocaste conmigo?

Nika rodó los ojos. No perdería el tiempo tratando con un imbécil.

Le dio la espalda.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué hay de mi café?!

Nika se volteó. Fulminó con la mirada al desconocido.

—Esto es lo que puedes hacer con tu maldito café— le sacó el dedo medio.

Echó a correr de nuevo. Esta vez fijándose en el camino para evitar otro accidente.

No tardó en volver con sus amigas.

Se sintió aliviada de verlas a todas juntas.

— ¡Hola! — Luce la saludó con la mano.

—Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte. ¿Dónde estabas? — Airy le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Eso es café? — Sara miró el desastre en su ropa.

Nika negó con la cabeza.

Recuperó el aliento antes de hablar.

—Vayámonos de una vez. Me encontré con Rosalya. Lysandro y Leigh andan merodeando por aquí.

Las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos.

Chiara dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa. Lewis le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Movamos el culo. A Lysandro no le conviene encontrarse de cara conmigo.

—Tratemos de ir entre la muchedumbre. Será menos sencillo que nos divisen de esa manera.

Todas asintieron a la propuesta de Nika.

Se dividieron en grupos de tres. Nika iría sola al pendiente de todo el perímetro.

No hubo necesidad de hacer fila. Las dejaron pasar después de que comprobaran sus pasajes y documentos.

Todos los trabajadores parecían sorprendidos. Algunos, incluso, intimidados.

¿Cuál era la razón?

Llegaron finalmente al área de espera.

Se dejaron caer en los asientos, agotadas.

—Nos libramos de una buena— Airy soltó un suspiro.

—Sí. Vi mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos— Chiara sonrió de lado.

Sus amigas soltaron una risita.

— ¿Te hiciste daño, Nika?

Luce se dio cuenta que Nika se miraba el área del pecho.

—No te preocupes. No es grave— le sonrió.

— ¿Qué compraste, por cierto? — preguntó Ruxandra.

Nika abrió la bolsa de las donas.

—Están un poco magulladas pero eso no les quita el buen sabor. ¿Quieren?

—Esas cosas no se preguntan.

Todas rieron por el comentario de Lewis y se sirvieron.

El avión llegó justo cuando terminaron de comer.

Volvieron a pedirles sus documentos.

Se hicieron cargo de su equipaje y las dejaron pasar tras quitarles el pasaje.

El lujo y confort se podía respirar en el aire. Se notaba que era un vuelo de primera clase.

Tomaron asiento en los lugares cerca de las salidas de emergencia.

Las chicas miraron a su alrededor. Eran las únicas allí.

No les sorprendió. Nika les informó que así sería.

Un avión privado, el que pudieran viajar sin permiso de sus padres siendo menores, la actitud del personal…

Sus miradas se fijaron en Nika.

Lewis tenía razón. Había muchas cosas que aún no sabían de ella.

Y poco a poco irían descubriéndolas.

 **. . .**

El avión aterrizó una hora y media después.

Fue un viaje bastante corto. Durmieron la mayor parte del tiempo.

Después de pasar por el mismo proceso de hace un rato, las chicas salieron al aeropuerto.

Se encontraban en una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Francia.

Una vez más, no tuvieron que esperar ni hacer fila.

Vieron entre las personas a alguien que se les hizo familiar aunque no le conocían.

Soltaron sonidos de sorpresa. El parecido con Nika era increíble.

Podía decirse que era su versión en masculino con algunas diferencias.

Era más alto, más musculoso y su pelo era más largo. Lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja.

Su estilo era parecido al de Lysandro. Vestía con ropa de la época victoriana.

El muchacho se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa.

Parecía bastante joven. Quizás tan solo unos años mayor que ellas.

Era tan guapo que no pudieron evitar ponerse tan rojas como un tomate.

—Es un placer volver a verte… Nika.

Nika soltó su equipaje.

Se lanzó a los brazos del joven. Este la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.

La levantó un poco del suelo y la hizo girar.

Nika soltó una risita.

—También lo es para mí, Dimitry. Mi querido hermano.

* * *

¡Buenas!

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

El hermano de Nika hace su primera aparición. ¿Qué les parece? ewé

Ayer empezó el evento de Halloween de CDM y no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

El mini juego se me da fatal. No sé cómo haré para completarlo TnT

¿Qué tal les está yendo a ustedes?

¡Hablando de eso! En mi perfil coloqué mi nombre de usuario tanto de CDM como de Eldarya.

Pueden mandarme una solicitud de amistad si lo desean~

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte!

¡Adiós!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	6. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04.**

Dimitry se separó de Nika.

La miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Nika rodó los ojos.

—Choqué con un imbécil que me tiró su café encima.

—Lenguaje, señorita— amonestó su hermano.

—Perdón, _Dima_ — Nika sonrió con falsa inocencia.

Dimitry sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Su hermana era un caso perdido.

Se fijó en las chicas. Parecían estar en una especie de trance.

Volvió a sonreírles.

Estas se sobresaltaron y sonrojaron aún más.

—Lamento mi falta de cortesía. Estaba tan contento de ver a mi hermana que olvidé presentarme.

Hizo una leve reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Dimitry. Soy…

—Mi hermano. Un amante de la época victoriana y del trabajo ininterrumpido— interrumpió Nika.

Dimitry la miró con una ceja alzada.

Nika desvió la mirada. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Su hermano soltó un suspiro. Pareció entender lo que quería decirle.

—Exactamente. Es tal como mi querida Nika acaba de explicarlo tan amablemente.

—No sé qué harías sin mí— Nika sonrió de lado.

Parecía más relajada.

Las chicas se miraron de reojo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

— ¿Podrías hacerme el honor de presentarme a tus amigas? — preguntó con diversión.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Nika puso una mano en el hombro de Sara.

—Esta es Sara WhiteRose. Mi pequeña protegida.

Dimitry tomó la mano de Sara con delicadeza.

—Un placer, señorita WhiteRose— le besó el dorso.

Sara parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Nika soltó una risita.

—Esta es Chiara Clarisse— señaló ahora a Chiara.

Continuaron con las presentaciones.

Dimitry besó las manos de todas. Todas reaccionaron de manera similar a Sara.

Nunca esperaron que el hermano de Nika fuera así. Sobrepasó cualquier expectativa que pudieran tener.

—Puedes llamarlas a todas por sus nombres. ¿Verdad, chicas?

Todas asintieron a lo que dijo Nika.

—Si así lo desean, lo haré con mucho gusto— Dimitry les sonrió.

—No esperaba que vinieras a recogernos. Pensé que estarías hasta el cuello de trabajo como de costumbre— comentó Nika.

Dimitry tomó su mano.

—Puedo ocuparme de lo demás en cualquier momento. Mi hermana y sus queridas amigas son mi máxima prioridad ahora mismo.

Le besó la palma.

Nika le sonrió con ternura.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Dima.

—N-Nosotras también se lo agradecemos— Luce hizo una reverencia.

Las demás la imitaron.

—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda— musitó Lewis.

—T-También lamentamos las m-molestias…—murmuró Ruxandra con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Dimitry rió entre dientes.

Su risa se les antojó como el sonido de una campana. Delicado y suave.

—No tienen nada que agradecer. Soy yo el que debe darles las gracias por velar por mi hermana.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza— Nika hizo un puchero.

—Estoy teniendo un deja vú— murmuró Chiara.

No pudieron evitar reír.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Dimitry le ofreció su brazo a Airy. Esta lo tomó con las manos temblorosas.

Caminaron hacia la salida.

—Ese momento incómodo en el que desearías ser tu mejor amiga— murmuró Lewis.

Sus amigas se mostraron de acuerdo.

Nika soltó una risita.

—No se emocionen mucho. Es papa casada.

—Rayos— Chiara hizo un gesto de derrota.

—Era de esperarse siendo tan guapo y caballeroso— Sara suspiró.

—También podría haber sido gay— Nika se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás habría podido imaginarlo de ser así— Ruxandra rió por lo bajo.

Al cruzar las puertas, vieron una limusina en toda la entrada.

El chofer les abrió la puerta.

Era un hombre de cabello marrón algo canoso, piel clara y ojos marrones.

No parecía tener más de cuarenta años.

—Cuanto tiempo, señorita— hizo una leve reverencia.

Nika le sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo, Phillipe. Me alegro de verte.

Dimitry sostuvo la puerta. Le hizo una seña a Phillipe para que se encargada del equipaje.

Este obedeció.

—Con cuidado, señoritas.

Les ofreció su mano para ayudarlas a entrar. Las chicas la aceptaron de buena gana.

Se acomodaron en los asientos.

Miraron a su alrededor. Estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a tantos lujos.

Dimitry entró de último y cerró la puerta.

Momentos después, Phillipe ocupó su lugar.

Encendió el motor y puso a andar el vehículo.

Empezaron una charla casual. Las chicas perdieron la timidez poco a poco.

Dimitry las escuchaba con genuino interés.

Las motivaba a contarle lo que fuera. Incluso lo más vergonzoso.

Por decisión unánime, hablarían del tema que les interesaba más tarde.

Esperarían a estar más cómodos y tranquilos.

 **. . .**

La limusina llegó a su destino.

Las chicas tuvieron que esforzarse para no soltar sonidos de sorpresa.

Dimitry las ayudó a bajar del vehículo.

Se estiraron un poco. Estuvieron viajando durante un buen rato.

Observaron todo el lugar con los ojos muy abiertos.

Estaban delante de una mansión de estilo victoriano.

Se ubicaba en el corazón del bosque, a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad.

Los jardines contaban con distintos tipos de flores. Se escuchaba una fuente a lo lejos.

Una suave brisa les movió los cabellos.

Olía a sal.

Debían encontrarse cerca del mar.

—Vaya pedazo de choza— Lewis emitió un silbido de admiración.

Nika le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Gracias, cielo. Sabía que te gustaría.

Dos hombres vestidos con trajes de mayordomo se apresuraron en descargar el equipaje.

Al terminar con su labor, Phillipe volvió a encender el motor.

Puso a andar de nuevo el vehículo y se marchó.

—Regresará en un momento. Debe ir a estacionar en el lugar correspondiente— explicó Dimitry.

Hizo un ademán con su mano, invitándolas a avanzar.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras de la mansión.

Al llegar a la entrada, se encontraron con una joven.

Parecía ser de su misma edad.

Su largo cabello rubio se ondulaba en las puntas. Tenía la piel pálida y unos preciosos ojos morados.

Vestía con un vaporoso vestido de época.

No les sorprendió que su estilo fuera igual al de Dimitry.

La muchacha sonrió con dulzura.

Abrió los brazos. Nika no dudó en lanzarse hacia ellos.

Se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Estoy tan contenta de volver a verte— su voz era suave y sedosa.

—Yo también, María. Te eché mucho de menos.

Se separaron con lentitud.

La joven se fijó en sus amigas. Las chicas se pusieron tan rojas como un tomate.

Todos eran hermosos en aquella familia.

—Bienvenidas. Les prometemos que haremos todo lo posible para hacerlas sentir como en casa.

Nika le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Esta es María Magdalena. Mi cuñada.

—Díganme María, por favor— les guiñó un ojo.

—María, estas son mis amigas. Te las iré presentando.

María era tan encantadora como su marido.

Tomó sus manos y les dio dos besos a medida que Nika iba diciendo sus nombres.

—G-Gracias por su hospitalidad— murmuró Airy.

—Lamentamos mucho las molestias causadas— secundó Chiara.

María negó con la cabeza.

—No nos molestan en lo absoluto. Al contrario. Les agradezco mucho por cuidar de Nika.

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que salir a colación? — murmuró Nika por lo bajo.

—Porque eres un imán de problemas andante— Dimitry le acarició la cabeza.

Besó la frente de su mujer y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

María se estrechó contra él.

— ¿Les apetece venir a los jardines? Es un lugar tranquilo en el que podremos hablar con calma.

Todas se mostraron de acuerdo.

Se adentraron en la mansión. Era como si hubieran retrocedido a la Europa del 1800.

Estaba decorada de forma exquisita.

Se notaba que algunos detalles costaban más que el futuro de todas juntas.

La pareja las condujo a los jardines.

Se sentaron en una mesa tipo comedor. Se encontraba al lado de una fuente con esculturas de ángeles.

Debía ser la que oían desde fuera.

Una joven vestida de mucama apareció con un carrito.

Allí había una bandeja con una tetera de porcelana y tazas con diseños a juego. También varios aperitivos dulces.

Lo colocó todo sobre la mesa. Hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

María vertió el té en las tazas. Era una infusión de auténtico Earl Grey.

Nika la ayudó a repartirlas.

Todos se sirvieron por su cuenta los aperitivos y la cantidad de azúcar y leche que querían.

—Muchas gracias, María. Todo está delicioso— Sara le sonrió con timidez.

Sus amigas se mostraron de acuerdo con ella.

María le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. La receta de los dulces ha pasado por mi familia de generación en generación.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

Las miró con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión.

—Nika puso a Dimitry más o menos al tanto de la situación. Él sólo me contó por encima. Nos gustaría escucharlo todo de sus propias bocas.

Las chicas asintieron.

Habían hecho demasiado por ellas sin quiera conocerlas. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer para retribuirles.

Lewis fue la primera en contar su historia.

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Entre todas les informaron de la decisión que tomaron.

Al no saber cómo llevarla a cabo, acudieron a Nika en búsqueda de ideas.

—Jamás creímos que nos salvaría la vida. Le debemos mucho. También a ustedes.

Dimitry, María y Nika sonrieron al oír a Airy.

—Es un placer poder ayudarlas. Fueron muy valientes al alejarse de aquello que les hacía daño. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

María extendió su mano hacia Chiara. Esta la tomó sin dudarlo.

—No se arrepientan de la decisión que tomaron. Todo irá bien a partir de ahora. Permaneceremos a su lado todo lo que ustedes nos permitan. Tendrán nuestro apoyo incondicional y nada nunca les hará falta.

—Ni tampoco a sus pequeños— Dimitry les sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

Los ojos de las chicas se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sentían que una pequeña carga era liberada de sus hombros.

—Muchas gracias— Chiara apretó la mano de María.

Se percataron que Phillipe se acercaba corriendo.

Al llegar hacia ellos, pidió disculpas por la interrupción.

—Lo solicitan en el teléfono, joven.

Dimitry soltó un suspiro.

Le dio un último sorbo a su té y se puso de pie.

—Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos.

María le acarició el brazo. Dimitry le besó la frente con ternura.

Le acarició la nuca a su hermana.

Se despidió cándidamente de sus invitadas y se marchó junto al chofer.

Una vez que estuvo lejos, María se volvió hacia Nika.

—Sabía que nos enfrentábamos a algo complicado pero no pensé que tú estarías en la misma situación.

Le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te preocupes. Encontraremos la manera de decírselo a Dima sin que pierda la cabeza.

Nika alzó una ceja.

Las chicas la miraron, confundidas.

— ¿De qué hablas, María?

María ladeó la cabeza.

—Entonces no lo sabes aún…

— ¿Saber el qué?

María le sonrió con tristeza.

—Sé cuando alguien está en estado. Tu más que nadie entiendes el por qué.

Se fijó en las chicas.

—Tus queridas amigas tienen ese brillo especial de toda mujer embarazada.

Volvió a mirar a su cuñada.

—Tú también lo tienes, Nika.

Nika palideció.

Sus amigas abrieron mucho los ojos.

—No… no puede ser…

María le dio un leve apretón en el hombro.

—Tengo unos cuantos test de embarazo en mi habitación. Es mejor que salgamos de dudas.

Nika asintió de forma mecánica. Parecía estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

María se dirigió velozmente a su habitación.

Tomó las pruebas de embarazo.

Se encerró junto a Nika y las demás en el baño más cercano.

Era del tamaño de una sala de estar. Entraban cómodamente y aún sobraba espacio.

Siguieron las instrucciones de las pruebas.

Luego, esperaron el tiempo indicado para comprobar el resultado.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

No serviría de nada que dijeran algo. Las palabras sobraban en esos instantes.

Ruxandra y Luce tomaron las manos de Nika.

La impulsaron para que se levantara. Estaba sentada en la tapa del váter.

Ruxandra la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos. Las demás se unieron al abrazo como pudieron.

Nika ni siquiera pestañeó.

No podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir.

María la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y angustia

Las tres pruebas encima del lavabo arrojaban el mismo resultado: Positivo.

Nika también estaba embarazada.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! (:

¿Qué opinan el final? ¿Lo esperaban? ewé

Trataré de que los chicos salgan en el siguiente capítulo.

Todo depende de cómo organice mis ideas ;w;

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte!

¡Adiós! :D

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	7. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05.**

Nathaniel estaba en su habitación.

Repasaba sus apuntes. Los exámenes se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Blanca dormía profundamente en su regazo.

No podía concentrarse por más que lo intentaba.

Soltó un suspiro. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se quedó mirando el techo.

Sara terminó con él. No podía creerlo aún.

Pensó que siempre estarían juntos. Hicieron planes de ir a la misma universidad.

Incluso le iba a proponer que se mudara con él cuando llegara el momento.

Le dolía mucho su decisión. Pero la entendía en parte.

No estaba prestándole atención últimamente. Los problemas con su familia ocupaban todo su tiempo y energía

Además, ni sus padres ni Ámber se portaron bien con ella. No terminaba de agradarles.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de su departamento.

— ¡Nath! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con los deberes!

Blanca dio un salto del susto.

Nathaniel rodó los ojos y acarició a su gatita para tranquilizarla.

Lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era lidiar con su insoportable hermana.

 **. . .**

— ¡Maldita sea!

Castiel lanzó su guitarra a la cama.

Demonio se sobresaltó. Se levantó de su lugar y corrió a refugiarse debajo del escritorio.

—Mierda. Lo lamento, amigo.

Castiel se inclinó delante del escritorio. Le acarició la cabeza a su perro.

Demonio le lamió la mano. Salió de allí y puso su cabeza en el hombro de su dueño.

Este lo abrazó con fuerza.

Tenía un malestar que no se quitaba con nada.

Era emocional. No se aliviaría a menos que solucionara las cosas.

Pero no había nada que resolver.

Lewis le terminó. Punto.

No le importaba. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

Estaba harto de su estúpida e inmadura actitud

Su móvil empezó a sonar.

Se apresuró en contestarlo. El corazón se le aceleró de golpe.

— ¡Hola, gatito!

—Ah… eres tú, Debrah.

— ¿Quién más esperaba que fuera? — la chica soltó una risita.

Castiel sonrió con tristeza.

Ojalá realmente no le importara. Dejaría de doler tanto de ser así.

 **. . .**

Lysandro se encerró en su habitación.

Rosalya y Leigh lo invitaron al cine. Rechazó la invitación con cordialidad y cerró la puerta.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Puso un brazo sobre sus ojos.

En ese momento, sonó su móvil.

No se molestó en contestar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo apagó.

Nina era insistente. No se rendiría y él no quería ver a nadie.

Chiara terminó con él.

Pensar en ello hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

No supo cómo compensarla por haberla olvidado. Luego empezó a pasar más tiempo con Nina.

Era normal que acabara por perderla. No tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

Lo sabía, sí.

Pero su corazón se negaba a dejarla ir.

Sería un suplicio verla todos los días sin que fueran nada. Le costaría acostumbrarse a su realidad.

Desearía volver el tiempo atrás. Arreglar todo lo que hizo mal.

No podía hacerlo.

Lo único que le quedaba era asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

 **. . .**

— ¡Vamos, anímense!

Evan le dio unas palmadas a Armin y Alexy en la espalda.

Los gemelos se sobresaltaron. Estaban tan ensimismados que perdieron noción de la realidad.

Estaban en el Moondance junto a su hermano mayor.

Los arrastró hasta ahí prácticamente. No tuvieron los ánimos para negarse.

—Entiendo que estén dolidos pero no los traje aquí para que se quedaran mirando al infinito.

Evan les sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Vamos a divertirnos. Quizás logren distraerse si hacen el intento.

Ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa con menos ganas.

Agradecían el gesto de su hermano pero era imposible para ellos dejarse llevar.

Airy y Luce terminaron con ellos. Jamás pensaron que algo así sucedería.

Armin se sentía de lo peor. No estuvo ahí cuando Airy más lo necesitaba.

Alexy estaba en las mismas.

Se arrepentía de cómo se comportó con Luce. Le dijo cosas terribles y la apartó como si valiera menos que algo material.

Les hicieron muchísimo daño. Nunca se perdonarían por haberlas lastimado.

Suspiraron al unísono. Se miraron y sonrieron con tristeza.

Armin le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su gemelo.

—Porque somos unos imbéciles— tomó la bebida que le pidió Evan.

Alexy rió sin ganas y agarró su propia bebida.

—Porque nos merecemos lo peor.

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron el contenido de un solo trago.

Evan continuó animándolos y les pidió otras bebidas.

Las perdieron para siempre.

Lo único que podían hacer era beber para olvidar las penas.

 **. . .**

Kentin corría por el parque.

El sudor le caía a chorros, literalmente. Llevaba mucho tiempo moviéndose sin descansar.

Le hubiera gustado llevarse a Cookie con él pero decidió dejarlo en casa.

No iba a poder aguantar su ritmo.

Todavía era muy pequeño.

Se le vino a la mente una imagen de Ruxandra jugando con su cachorro.

Apretó la mandíbula y aumentó la velocidad.

Ruxandra le terminó. Ya estaba, no era más su problema.

No dejaría de juntarse con quien quisiera sólo porque a ella no le parecía.

Además de que no hablaba de cualquier persona, sino de Evan.

Su mejor amigo. El que le hizo cambiar para bien.

Sintió dolor en el labio. Se detuvo un momento y pasó su mano por ahí.

Sangre.

Lo mordió con tanta fuerza que terminó rompiéndoselo.

Soltó una falsa risotada y se pasó la mano por el empapado cabello.

Era un muy mal mentiroso.

Claro que era su problema. Siempre lo sería.

Sabía que no podía vivir sin ella y ahí estaba. Tratando de fingir que le daba igual.

Muy dentro de sí entendía que la lastimó.

Por esa razón trataba de evadirse.

No podía permitir que su mente divagara. El dolor y la culpa terminarían por consumirlo.

 **. . .**

Nika se dejó caer en el sofá delante de la cama.

Sus amigas se acomodaron donde pudieron. Algunas a su lado y otras sobre el colchón.

Se encontraban en la que sería la habitación de Nika.

María las llevó hasta allí y se marchó.

Dijo que debían tener una conversación en privado y con tranquilidad.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

El silencio era sepulcral. Lo único que se oía era el tic tac del abuelo reloj del pasillo.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

No se atrevían a hablar. No sabían cómo sacar el tema que tanto revuelo provocó entre ellas.

Nika soltó un suspiro. Todas se sobresaltaron.

Miró a sus amigas y sonrió con tristeza.

—No me esperaba esto para nada.

—Nosotras tampoco— Chiara le devolvió el gesto.

—En especial porque no sabíamos que estabas saliendo con alguien— comentó Airy.

—No lo estoy.

Algunas chicas fruncieron el ceño. Otras ladearon la cabeza.

— ¿Terminaron acaso? — preguntó Luce.

Nika se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No. No es eso.

—Entonces explícate. Porque a menos que te haya preñado el espíritu santo como a la virgen María no me queda claro.

No pudieron evitar reír por el comentario de Lewis.

—No estés celosa, cielo. Siempre serás la primera en mi corazón— Nika le guiñó un ojo.

Lewis sonrió de lado.

—No creas que no te veo venir. No voy a dejar que cambies de tema.

—Al menos lo intenté— Nika se encogió de hombros.

Desvió la mirada y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

—La verdad no es nada del otro mundo. Se me ocurrió hacer una locura y la hice, es todo.

— ¿Qué tipo de locura? — Airy alzó una ceja.

—Me fui a una discoteca de la ciudad vecina. Estaba cansada de hacer las cosas bien, quería liarla un poco…

Nika rió sin ganas.

—No solo fue un poco. Qué no hice allí. Bebí, me drogué, me besé con cuanto chico y chica tuviera cerca y, por supuesto, terminé acostándome con alguien.

Sus amigas se miraron las unas a las otras.

Era difícil creer lo que oían. Nika era una chica con los pies en la tierra.

Imaginársela haciendo todas esas cosas les resultaba extraño.

Incluso bizarro.

—Vaya… la verdad no sé qué decir— comentó Ruxandra.

—Yo tampoco— secundó Sara con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Nika les sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo entiendo. Cuando desperté y me di cuenta de lo que hice quise cortarme las venas con una pantufla. Son cosas dignas de la mejor amiga de Lewis, no mías.

Lewis se estremeció.

—Ni la menciones. Tendrás siete años de mala suerte y tres tipos de ETS diferentes.

Todas soltaron una risita.

—Lo lamento, cielo.

Nika soltó un suspiro.

—Como estaba en mis días no fértiles lo dejé pasar. Lo sé, una estupidez por mi parte.

Chiara abrió la boca para decir algo.

—No me pregunten quién era el chico. No tengo ni la más mínima idea— Nika le sonrió.

Chiara volvió a cerrarla de inmediato.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Sara ladeó la cabeza.

—Estaba de espaldas a mi cuando me fui. No tuve el valor de comprobar de quién se trataba.

—O de si estaba bueno— Airy sonrió de lado.

—Probablemente lo estaba. Estaría ebria pero jamás desesperada— Nika resopló con burla.

—Veámosle el lado positivo. No estás sola en esto— Luce le tomó la mano.

—Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Puedes contar con nosotras para lo que necesites— Lewis le guiñó un ojo.

—Tómalo como parte del pago por habernos ayudado tanto— Ruxandra le sonrió con dulzura.

—Y yo que pensaba hacerlas pagar de otra manera— Nika alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Todas se echaron a reír.

Escucharon que tocaron la puerta en ese momento.

— ¡Adelante! — dijo Nika.

María asomó la cabeza con timidez.

—Buenas tardes. Espero que las cosas estén mejor entre ustedes.

—No te preocupes, María. Todo está bien— aseguró Chiara.

—Solo estábamos un poco sorprendidas— secundó Airy.

—No es para menos. Tampoco podía creérmelo cuando me percaté de lo que ocurría— María soltó una risita.

Se les antojaba igual que la de Dimitry. Como el sonido de unos cascabeles, delicado y suave.

—Lamento mucho interrumpir. Quería preguntarles si les gustaría comer algo.

El ajetreo del estado de Nika hizo que se saltaran la hora del almuerzo.

Sara iba a responder pero un bostezo la interrumpió. Se cubrió la boca y murmuró una disculpa.

Las demás se contagiaron.

Bostezaron y algunas se secaron una furtiva lágrima.

—Me parece que la comida deberá posponerse para otro momento— comentó María.

—Lo sentimos mucho. Estamos algo cansadas— murmuró Luce.

—Es comprensible. Lo mejor será que vayan a descansar un poco. Iré a buscarlas cuando llegue la hora de la cena.

—Muchas gracias, María— Chiara le sonrió.

Las chicas se despidieron de Nika y salieron de la habitación junto a María.

Nika las despidió con la mano hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que estaban lejos, se permitió derrumbarse.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control de sus ojos. Cubrió su boca para evitar que la escucharan llorar.

Se dejó caer de lado en el sofá.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hizo una bolita en su lugar.

¿Cómo pudo confiar en que nada ocurriría? ¿Por qué no tomó las medidas preventivas de todas maneras?

Deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño. Uno del que despertaría pronto.

Sabía que era su realidad y no le quedaba de otra que aceptarla.

Se sentía afortunada de tener amigas tan buenas. No hicieron preguntas y no la presionaron.

No las merecía.

No cuando les mentía de forma descarada.

Esperaba que jamás descubrieran que la historia de la discoteca era falsa.

Tenía que ingeniárselas para mantener su acto.

No podía dejar que descubrieran la verdad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Lo prometido es deuda. ¡Por fin salieron los chicos!

Me costó un poco pensar en cómo harían su debut. No lo tenía muy claro.

Pero estoy contenta con el resultado final (:

También he cambiado el título de la historia. Dice lo mismo pero en inglés.

Porque todo suena más chulo en un idioma que no es el tuyo (?) XD

Quizás la siguiente actualización tarde un poco.

Acaban de sacarme las muelas del juicio.

Deseenme suerte. La necesitaré ;A;

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Adiós! :D

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	8. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06.**

Llegó la mañana del domingo.

Las chicas se levantaron a las ocho en punto. Una mucama se encargó de ayudarlas a prepararse.

La que le tocó a Nika fue Lucía, la ama de llaves de la mansión.

—Estoy bien. Puedo arreglármelas sola, de verdad.

Lucía soltó una risita.

Era una mujer de cortos cabellos color naranja, piel pálida y ojos color ámbar.

Vestía con el típico traje de la servidumbre de las familias adineradas.

—No has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo igual de testaruda que cuando eras una niña.

Nika hizo un puchero.

Lucía continuó lavándole el cabello.

Se encontraba arrodillada delante de la tina del baño. Nika se encontraba dentro, en una infusión de sales y pétalos de rosa.

—No menciones esas épocas oscuras.

—Para mí fueron las mejores. Eras una ternura— Lucía suspiró con nostalgia.

—En tiempo pasado— Nika le sonrió de lado.

—Creo que ninguna mujer desea ser vista como tierna. Especialmente si está enamorada.

Nika metió media cabeza en el agua. Empezó a hacer burbujas por la boca.

— ¿Por qué tienes que tener razón en todo? — su voz se oía entrecortada por el agua.

—Porque pasé por lo mismo que tú y no tenía a nadie que me mimara como estoy haciéndolo ahora— Lucía le guiñó un ojo.

Al salir del baño, Lucía le mostró un sencillo vestido blanco y unas bailarinas a juego.

Nika hizo una mueca.

—No.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Te vas a ver preciosa!

—Pero no me gusta. Es incómodo. Tengo que fijarme cómo me siento y no puedo abrir las piernas— Nika suspiró.

—Por favor. Hazlo por mí. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no te pones la ropa que te escojo.

Nika se lo pensó un instante.

—Al joven le encantaría verte con esto— Lucía tanteó con la debilidad de Nika.

Esta masculló una maldición.

—De acuerdo. Solo por esta vez.

La mujer celebró su victoria por lo bajo. La ayudó a vestir y peinó su cabello.

Lo dejó suelto al natural y aplicó una crema para acentuar sus ondas.

—No entiendo por qué te tintaste el cabello. Tu color natural es precioso.

Nika rió con sequedad.

—Quería verme diferente. Que nadie pudiera _confundirnos_. O al menos intentarlo.

—Entiendo…

Lucía sonrió con tristeza.

Nika no había cambiado su manera de pensar con respecto a _aquel_ asunto.

Le hubiera gustado conversarlo pero seguía siendo tabú. No quería presionarla ni hacerla sentir mal.

Una vez lista, Nika salió de la habitación junto a Lucía.

Sus amigas también iban salieron en compañía de sus respectivas mucamas.

Nika emitió un silbido.

—Hola, muñecas. ¿A qué hora salen por el pan?

—A la misma a la que te invitaré a un café, baby— Lewis le guiñó un ojo.

Todas se echaron a reír.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia los jardines. María dio órdenes de conducirlas ahí.

Se encontraron con María y Dimitry al llegar.

María les sonrió con ternura. Dimitry dejó su café sobre la mesa y las saludó cándidamente.

Les apartó las sillas a cada una para que pudieran sentarse.

Todas se sonrojaron y le agradecieron en un murmullo.

Nika se colocó a su lado.

Su hermano le tomó la mano y besó su palma.

Las chicas se percataron de que la sonrisa que su amiga esbozó era forzada.

Se miraron de forma discreta.

Por lo que María les dio a entender, iniciaría la tercera guerra mundial cuando supiera lo de su hermana.

—Esperamos que hayan dormido bien— dijo Dimitry.

—Más que bien. Muchas gracias— Sara les sonrió con timidez.

—Nos alegra oír eso. No sabíamos qué podría apetecerles así que pedimos que prepararan de todo un poco.

Todas miraron hacia la mesa.

La cantidad de comida era exorbitante. Había tanto cosas dulces como saladas que tenían muy buena pinta.

Se les hizo la boca agua.

—Adelante. Sírvanse sin miedo, que están en su casa— las animó María.

Las chicas le agradecieron de nuevo. Tomaron sus platos y se sirvieron de lo que querían.

—Por el amor de Dios, V… Nika. Pareces una niña pequeña.

Dimitry tomó una servilleta y limpió la boca de su hermana. La tenía llena de crema chantilly.

—Gracias, Dima— Nika le sonrió con falsa inocencia.

— ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, señorita? — preguntó Dimitry con diversión.

—María acaba de decir que estaba en mi casa. ¿Acaso estás insinuando que tu esposa es una mentirosa?

Nika se llevó una mano al pecho con falso dramatismo.

María se rió por lo bajo.

Dimitry rodó los ojos. No pudo aguantar la seriedad y rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — le revolvió el cabello.

Las chicas sonrieron al verlos interactuar.

Parecían una familia muy unida.

Recordaron a sus propias familias. Una punzada de dolor les atravesó el pecho.

¿Volverían a verlos alguna vez? ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber que estaban embarazadas?

Querían saberlo pero al mismo tiempo preferían seguir ignorándolo.

Temían que no fuera de la mejor manera.

—Por cierto, chicas. Dimitry me comentó antes que llegaran que ya está listo todo lo que quedaba por arreglar.

Las chicas miraron a María con sorpresa.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Ruxandra parpadeó un par de veces.

—Pensamos que tomaría más tiempo— confesó Airy.

Dimitry le dio un sorbo a su café antes de responder.

—Aproveché mi ausencia en la cena para finiquitar lo que hiciera falta. No hubo ningún inconveniente. Todo marchó a la perfección.

Lo olvidaron por un momento. Dimitry no las acompañó en la comida de la noche anterior.

Habían cenado en el comedor.

Era igual de majestuoso que el resto de la mansión.

—Me alegra mucho oírlo— Chiara soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿D-Dijeron algo?

Luce no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

Sus amigas la miraron. Luego fijaron sus miradas en Dimitry.

Esperaban con ansias su respuesta.

—No realmente. Estaban sorprendidos, algunos incluso alzaron la voz y utilizaron un vocabulario malsonante, pero aceptaron la decisión de buena gana.

Algunas suspiraron. Otras sonrieron con tristeza.

—Y con respecto a sus estudios, no se preocupen. También está resuelto. Empezarán a tener clases particulares conmigo a partir de mañana.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

Nika alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te vas a partir en dos o algo? Porque con lo ocupado que estás dudo mucho que puedas dedicarnos tiempo.

—No lo habría dicho de no tenerlo todo arreglado— Dimitry le sonrió de lado.

—Claro. Por poco olvido que eres un vampiro.

Las más inocentes palidecieron. Las demás los miraron con escepticismo.

—Este hombre y el sueño son enemigos naturales. Por eso lo digo— Nika rió entre dientes.

—En realidad los vampiros si duermen, Nika— intervino María.

—Te enviciaste demasiado a esa bazofia que se atrevió a ver la luz del sol. Bram Stoker se retuerce en su tumba cada vez que alguien lo lee.

—Que a ti no te guste no quiere decir que sea malo. No es la gran cosa pero Crepúsculo me gustó mucho— Nika se encogió de hombros.

—A mí también.

—No, querida. Tu no, por favor.

Todas rieron ante la cara de horror con la que Dimitry se giró hacia su esposa.

María le acarició el brazo con dulzura.

—Lo lamento. Es entretenido, Nika tiene razón.

—Te lo tomas demasiado en serio, Dima. Quizás realmente fuiste un vampiro en una vida pasada— comentó su hermana.

Dimitry soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Volviendo al tema que nos interesaba. Mañana tendrán clases particulares en el mismo horario que el instituto. También pueden dedicarse a actividades extracurriculares. Pondré a su disposición a algunas personas para que las orienten.

—Muchísimas gracias, Dimitry.

Este le sonrió a Lewis y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo hemos dicho: Queremos que se sientan como en casa. Mañana por desgracia tienen la tarde ocupada. Podrán hacer lo que deseen a partir del martes.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Nika.

—Le hemos pedido a Agatha, nuestra ginecóloga de confianza, que viniera a echarles un vistazo a las chicas— informó su hermano.

—Ya lo verán. Ella es maravillosa. Es un encanto de mujer y extremadamente profesional y meticulosa. Sentirán que están tratando con una amiga y no con un médico.

Las chicas confiaron en las palabras de María. Parecía muy segura de lo que hablaba.

Dimitry terminó su café.

—Probablemente querrá hacerles ecografías y otros estudios. Hemos dispuesto una de las habitaciones para este fin. Esta tarde traerán todo el material.

—Es más fácil de esta manera. Estará usándolo lo que duren sus embarazos, después de todo— secundó María.

—Perfecto entonces. Ni siquiera tuve que pensar en un buen momento…

— ¿Qué has dicho, Nika? — Dimitry se percató que murmuraba para sí.

—Nada, Dima. Que las chicas tienen que decirte algo importante.

Lewis, Chiara y Airy la fulminaron con la mirada.

Luce, Sara y Ruxandra soltaron un sonido de sorpresa.

Dimitry y María las miraron con curiosidad. Estas empezaron a retorcerse con nerviosismo.

No esperaban sacar el tema tan pronto. No estaban preparadas emocionalmente.

— ¿De qué se trata, chicas?

Ahí estaba su perfecta y encantadora sonrisa. Su existencia entera debería ser un crimen.

María lo imitó.

¡Basta! ¡Eran demasiado brillantes para sus ojos!

Nika las veía con diversión. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse.

—B-Bueno…—comenzó Chiara.

—N-Nos estábamos preguntando si…—Ruxandra miró para los lados en busca de inspiración.

—N-No es obligatorio ni nada… n-no queremos imponer…—Sara se puso tan roja como un tomate.

—P-Pero… um…—Luce desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

—Queríamos preguntarles si podrían dejarnos trabajar.

Lewis se encargó de soltar lo que estuvieron conversando la noche anterior.

Dimitry y María las miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitan algo y no pueden costearlo? Saben que pueden pedirnos lo que sea.

—No. No es eso. Realmente les agradecemos todo lo que hacen por nosotras, pero no queremos vivir aquí sin hacer nada— intervino Airy.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien. Así sea barrer las hojas del suelo— secundó Lewis.

—No hace falta. Tenemos personas que se encargan de eso. Son nuestras invitadas, no podemos permitirles que hagan nada.

—Y menos en el estado en el que se encuentran— Dimitry se mostró de acuerdo con María.

—Por favor. Háganlo por nosotras. Sabemos que lo hacen con toda la buena voluntad del mundo pero queremos ser útiles de alguna manera.

—No sentirnos como una carga aunque estamos conscientes de que no lo somos— Chiara les sonrió con timidez

— ¿Por favor? — Lewis y Airy los miraron con ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

Las demás la imitaron.

La pareja intercambió una mirada dubitativa. Parecían ponderar los pros y contras de la petición.

Dimitry volvió a mirarlas luego de unos instantes.

—Ya veremos qué se nos ocurre. No es un sí definitivo pero prometemos que pensaremos en ello.

Las chicas le sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

—Muchas gracias, Dimitry.

—Mientras tanto, concéntrense en prepararse para la revisión de mañana. Verán por primera vez a sus pequeños.

—Estoy muy emocionada— María suspiró con ilusión.

Todas se llevaron una mano al vientre de forma inconsciente.

La emoción de conocer al fruto del amor que le tuvieron a sus parejas se apoderó de ellas.

Aun cuando las cosas acabaran de esa manera, no se arrepentían de nada.

Saldrían adelante por sus pequeños.

Les darían la vida que se merecían lejos de todo lo que pudiera hacerles daño.

 **. . .**

Todos los chicos sintieron que un escalofrío recorría sus espinas dorsales.

Armin se encontraba jugando en su consola. Alexy leía una revista a su lado.

Lysandro y Castiel ensayaban en la casa del pelirrojo.

Kentin sacó a Cookie a pasear. Nathaniel desayunaba en el café en la acera contigua a su casa.

Cierto chico se vestía con intención de abandonar la casa de una de sus amantes, que dormía desnuda a su lado.

Cada uno de ellos dejó lo que hacía y miraron hacia el cielo.

Hacía un día precioso. El sol brillaba y no había ni una nube que estropeara el panorama.

Presentían que algo iba a suceder.

No sabían a ciencia cierta si sería malo o no.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Insinué alguna que otra cosita de lo que ocurrirá en capítulos futuros~

El siguiente estará on fire como el fandom cuando sale capítulo nuevo ewé

Espero poder subirlo este fin de semana.

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Hasta pronto! (:

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	9. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07.**

Era la mañana del lunes.

Desde el momento que llegaron al instituto, supieron que algo andaba mal.

Los chicos buscaron a sus ex novias por todas partes pero no las encontraron.

Algunos lo meditaron durante el fin de semana y tomaron la decisión de recuperarlas.

Estaban conscientes de que no sería fácil.

No se comportaron bien con las chicas. Les hicieron muchísimo daño.

Pero aun así querían intentarlo.

Quien no arriesgaba no ganaba.

Lysandro se sentó al lado de Castiel, como siempre.

Tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

El presentimiento del día anterior no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Supo por la cara que ponía su amigo que estaba en las mismas que él.

Los demás también parecían afectados.

Quizás estaban exagerando. No tenían motivos para sentirse así.

La directora entró junto al señor Farrés en ese momento.

Lo que anunció los dejó a todos congelados en sus lugares.

—Lamento mucho informarles que sus compañeras Sara WhiteRose, Lewis Eilish, Chiara Clarisse, Airy Devine, Luce Jhones, Ruxandra Michelakis y Nika Atkinson dejaran de asistir a este instituto.

El resto de la clase se sorprendió.

Algunos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Se preguntaban qué habría ocurrido para que decidieran irse a mitad de curso.

Ámber y Li se reían por lo bajo.

La rubia por fin se libraba de las pestes que le impedían obtener lo que quería.

Castiel se levantó de su asiento de un salto. El ruido que hizo llamó la atención de todos.

—No puede hablar en serio...

—Castiel…—Lysandro lo tomó de la muñeca.

El pelirrojo se libró del agarre de un manotazo.

—Tiene que ser una broma. No me hace ninguna gracia.

—No tengo tiempo para bromas, señor Castiel. Hablo en serio. Fueron retiradas el sábado pasado del Sweet Amoris— respondió la directora en tono tajante.

Les deseó buenos días a todos y se marchó.

Castiel seguía de pie. Le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lysandro volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca.

Esta vez consiguió que volviera a sentarse.

—Está mintiendo. No es verdad…

—Yo tampoco entiendo qué sucede. No nos queda de otra que esperar hasta el descanso para averiguar qué ocurre.

Castiel miró por acto reflejo hacia los demás.

Los gemelos tenían abiertos los ojos como platos.

Nathaniel apoyaba su frente en su mano y negaba con la cabeza.

Kentin mascullaba cosas por lo bajo. Probablemente se trataba de insultos.

Todos alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Se encontraron las unas con las otras.

Hicieron un silencioso pacto en el que se ayudarían a descubrir lo que ocurrió con las chicas.

No descansarían hasta saberlo.

Se negaban a rendirse sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

Rosalya observó este intercambio de miradas desde su lugar.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el pizarrón.

El señor Farrés empezó la clase.

No logró concentrarse. Se pasó todo el rato ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Había visto a Nika el sábado en el aeropuerto.

Lo más probable era que ese día estuviera marchándose.

¿Estaría ella con las demás?

Ahora que lo pensaba, se fue muy deprisa. Como si haberse topado con ella la hubiera puesto nerviosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo?

Allí había gato encerrado.

Pensó en decírselo a Lysandro pero decidió guardarlo para sí misma.

Averiguaría por su propia cuenta lo que llevó a las chicas a tomar aquella decisión.

Cuando sonó el timbre y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Priya.

Eso bastó para que entendiera que no estaría sola en su investigación.

 **. . .**

Las clases particulares con Dimitry fueron toda una experiencia.

Las chicas se llevaron una grata sorpresa.

El hermano de Nika era un excelente profesor. Explicaba las cosas de tal manera que te animaba a saber más y más.

Era amable y muy paciente.

Les recordó un poco al señor Farrés con la diferencia de que Dimitry era más estricto.

No les permitía distraerse.

A la hora del descanso, María entró en la enorme biblioteca que se convirtió en su aula de clases.

La seguían dos mucamas que llevaban dos carritos con teteras y tazas de porcelana y algunos postres.

Disfrutaron de su comida con tranquilidad. Al menos la gran mayoría.

Nika no conseguía relajarse.

Estaba costándole la vida comportarse con naturalidad y seguir el ritmo de las clases.

Sus amigas la miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión.

La noche anterior conversaron sobre su situación.

Lo único que tenían claro era que sería una tarde movidita.

Esperaban que todo saliera bien. No les gustaría que la relación entre ellos se arruinase.

Cuando terminaron las clases, las escoltaron a sus habitaciones para que descansaran un poco.

Dos horas más tarde, bajaron a recibir a la ginecóloga.

Era una mujer de largos cabellos rosas amarrados en una coleta, piel levemente morena y ojos a juego con su cabello.

Vestía con elegancia bajo su bata de médico.

Llevaba un maletín con algunos instrumentos.

Parecía tener unos treinta y pocos años.

—Les presento a Agatha. Cuidará de ustedes a partir de ahora.

María le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Agatha, estas son nuestras queridas invitadas.

La mujer les sonrió con calidez.

—Un placer, encantos. María y Dimitry me hablaron mucho de ustedes. Descuiden, con las recomendaciones y chequeos constantes todo irá sobre ruedas.

Las chicas le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Parecía ser una persona muy agradable.

María tenía razón.

Después de las presentaciones, María las llevó a la habitación en la que se llevarían a cabo las consultas.

La primera en entrar fue Ruxandra.

Ella le platicó su situación. Agatha la escuchó atentamente y anotó algunas cosas.

—Hablaré de tu caso con una colega mía. Lo más probable es que quiera evaluarte por sí misma. Si es así la traeré conmigo el día de la siguiente revisión.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, doctora— Ruxandra le sonrió con timidez.

—Puedes tutearme, cielo. ¡Estoy demasiado joven para que me traten de manera tan formal!

Ruxandra rió por bajo mientras asentía.

Luego de Ruxandra, entró Luce.

Así fueron pasando una a una. Las demás esperaban sentadas en los sofás del pasillo.

Dimitry se les unió poco después.

Cuando terminó con todas, Agatha salió del improvisado consultorio.

— ¿Qué tal están nuestras chicas? ¿Todo bien? — Dimitry se levantó y avanzó hacia ella.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Agatha levantó su pulgar derecho.

—Más que bien. Estas muñecas están en perfecto estado de salud. Les realicé una ecografía y los enanos también se encuentran de maravilla.

La pareja se alegró de oír aquello.

Nika se abalanzó sobre sus amigas.

Estas rieron y le devolvieron el abrazo, formando uno grupal.

—Vendré la semana que viene para la siguiente revisión.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? — preguntó Luce.

—Todas tienen más o menos dos meses de gestación con un margen de separación de unos días, máximo una semana. Los primeros tres meses es importante monitorear de manera estricta el desarrollo de los pequeños. Quizás piensen que es una exageración pero es lo mejor para evitar cualquier complicación a tiempo.

—Lo entendemos. Se hará lo que tenga que hacerse— Chiara sonrió con dulzura.

—Ya les entregué a todas sus respectivos récipes con los medicamentos que deben tomar. También el plan alimenticio y de vida que deben seguir por los próximos meses.

Todas les enseñaron a Dimitry y María sus respectivos papeleos.

Dimitry tomó el de Airy y lo ojeó por encima.

María hizo lo mismo con el de Lewis.

—Muchísimas gracias, Agatha. Discúlpame por hacerte venir hasta aquí de forma tan inesperada.

Agatha soltó una risita.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo cuando lo necesites. De todas maneras me hiciste un favor. Estaba aburriéndome como ostra en Italia.

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte a tomar el té? Nos gustaría platicarte sobre las posibles opciones de tu estadía.

—Claro que sí, María. Será un placer.

—Me gustaría que hicieras algo antes de eso.

Todos se giraron hacia Nika.

Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba tensa. Tenía mala cara y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Sus amigas se miraron de reojo.

El momento finalmente llegó.

— ¿De qué se trata, cielo? — preguntó Agatha.

Nika cruzó miradas con María. Su cuñada entendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Dimitry entre las suyas.

Sara le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Nika para infundirle valor.

Las demás le dedicaron miradas y sonrisas de comprensión.

Nika respiró profundamente.

Ahí iba.

No había vuelta atrás.

—Necesito que me hagas unos estudios a mí también, Agatha. Por favor.

Dimitry frunció el ceño.

Miró brevemente a su esposa y volvió su atención a su hermana.

— ¿No te sientes bien? Si es así debemos llamar al médico general. Agatha puede echarte un vistazo pero no es su especialidad y…

—No, Dima. Tiene que ser Agatha. Lo mío le compete tanto como lo de mis amigas.

Agatha entendió a qué se refería.

Alzó ambas cejas. La expresión en su rostro era de incredulidad.

Nika observó cómo su hermano palidecía más y más a medida que la realización se asentaba en su cabeza.

Estaba en shock. Ninguna otra palabra definía mejor cómo se sentía en esos instantes.

María le apretó la mano.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

Era evidente que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para formular la pregunta.

Las chicas tragaron grueso. Buscaron tomarse las manos y apretaron con fuerza el agarre.

Nika asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba consciente de que la noticia causaría los mismos destrozos que un desastre natural.

Pero su hermano debía saberlo.

Tanto por ser un miembro de su familia como por la posición que ocupaba en otros menesteres.

Lo único que esperaba era que la magnitud de los daños no fuera irreparable.

De ser así, añadiría otra relación arruinada a su repertorio. El cual empezaba a hacerse más y más grande.

 **. . .**

—Gracias por reunirte conmigo, Priya.

Priya sacudió la cabeza.

—Al contrario. Gracias por haberme invitado, Rosalya.

Las dos se encontraban en un restaurant. El mismo al que Rosalya asistió con sus amigas para una cita en parejas.

Irónicamente, estaban sentadas en la misma mesa que aquella vez.

Sonrió de forma melancólica al recordar esa ocasión.

—Sigo sin entender por qué se fueron. Le doy vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza pero no le encuentro ningún sentido.

—Yo tampoco. Lo creería de las demás porque no las conozco mucho. Nika es otra cosa— Priya soltó un suspiro.

—Son amigas de la infancia, ¿verdad? — preguntó Rosalya.

Priya asintió con la cabeza.

—Por esa razón me extraña tanto. Ella… bueno… digamos que su situación familiar es complicada. No sé hasta qué punto pudo contar con la única persona que tiene en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué crees que se marchó, entonces?

Olvidaron por un momento que Leigh las acompañaba.

Rosalya lo puso al tanto de la situación.

No pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados. Era testigo del sufrimiento de su hermano y su novia.

También estaba preocupado por las chicas. Las apreciaba mucho.

En especial a Chiara.

—No lo sé. Lo único que está claro es que algo sucedió. Algo lo suficientemente grave como para que a Nika no le importara desenterrar el pasado.

— ¿Pero qué tienen que ver las demás en ello? — Rosalya frunció el ceño.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

La comida que ordenaron llegó a su mesa. Leigh se encargó de decirle al camarero de quién era cada plato.

Le dio las gracias por sus servicios y volvió a mirar a las chicas.

Ambas estaban ensimismadas en sus pensamientos.

—Las piezas no encajan en su lugar ahora mismo. Pero llegaremos al fondo de esto de una forma u otra. No importa lo que nos cueste

Tanto Leigh como Rosalya se mostraron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Priya.

En casa de los gemelos, Kentin pronunció las mismas palabras y los demás le dieron la razón.

Encontrar a las chicas era su máxima prioridad.

Ninguno tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el capítulo siete. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! (:

Lamento la demora. No he tenido demasiada inspiración estos días ;w;

El viernes me quitaron los puntos de las muelas del juicio. ¡Por fin puedo dejar de hablar como Kiko! XD

Me gustaría que me facilitaran los nombres de los hermanos/padres/familiares de sus OC's.

Es para una tarea (?) ewé

También pediré otros datos adicionales en el siguiente capítulo~

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Hasta pronto! :D

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	10. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08.**

— ¿Está segura que no sabe nada más, señora Dorotea?

La mamá de Sara negó con la cabeza.

Nathaniel apretó los puños y sonrió con tristeza.

—Entiendo…

La mujer le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lamento no poder hacer nada más por ti, cielo. Ni siquiera yo misma comprendo lo que está pasando.

— ¿Sara no le dijo nada? — preguntó Nathaniel.

Dorotea volvió a negar.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. No estaríamos tan preocupados de ser así.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran todos?

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Su padre y yo estamos tratando de resignarnos. Sus hermanos son otra historia— la mujer suspiró.

—Supongo que no lo aceptan. Es normal— Nathaniel sonrió con tristeza.

—Tienes razón. La testarudez de la juventud— Dorotea rió sin ganas.

—Bueno. No le quito más tiempo. Que tenga una buena tarde. Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti por preocuparte. Esperamos que todo se solucione pronto.

Nathaniel se despidió con la mano. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa de Sara.

Dorotea se quedó en la puerta hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Soltó un suspiro.

Sara parecía estar tan feliz con ese chico. Nathaniel era todo lo que ellos hubieran deseado para su hija.

No dejaba de preguntar qué ocurrió para que todo se arruinase.

Especialmente la razón que la llevó a irse de casa.

 **. . .**

Castiel era insistente.

No se daba por vencido. Nico y Luca estaban empezando a cabrearse.

—Por favor. Tienen que saber algo más— se notaba que estaba desesperado.

— ¿Qué más quieres que te digamos si no tenemos más información? — Nico lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estamos diciendo la verdad, Castiel. No tenemos idea adonde ha podido ir nuestra hermana— Luca suspiró.

Castiel maldijo por lo bajo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y les dio la espalda.

Se quedó mirando a la nada.

No sabía qué más hacer. Ni adonde ir o a quién más preguntar.

Esperaba que los demás hubieran tenido más suerte que él.

Le hubiera gustado hablar con los padres de Lewis. También habría ido bien con alguna de sus hermanas.

Pero ninguno se encontraba.

Les tocó a los gemelos atenderlo. Su hermana menor jugaba en su habitación.

Eran explosivos cuando se trataba de Lewis. La celaban y molestaban al novio de turno.

Nico y Luca se miraron. Les dio lastima verlo en ese estado.

Luca avanzó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Nos pondremos en contacto contigo si sabemos algo más.

Nico asintió a las palabras de su gemelo.

Castiel trató de sonreír pero le salió una mueca.

Les dio las gracias y se marchó.

Los gemelos suspiraron al unísono.

Estaban acostumbrados a que Lewis la liara. Pero esta vez lo llevó al siguiente nivel.

Ya vería cuando la encontraran.

No tendrían clemencia.

 **. . .**

Libertá apretó los puños.

Le estaba costando la vida no lanzarse encima de Lysandro.

Trataba de controlarse porque estaba su madre presente. No quería dar un espectáculo frente a ella.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa de Chiara.

La mamá de Chiara preparó té. Lo disfrutaban mientras platicaban de la situación.

Ellos tampoco sabían mucho. Lysandro se lo esperaba.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Gracias por recibirme, señora Phoebe. Lo aprecio mucho.

Phoebe le sonrió con tristeza.

—Sabes que también eres parte de la familia, Lysandro. Espero que llegues al fondo de esto y logres hacer las paces con mi hija.

Lysandro les contó lo sucedido con Chiara.

Por esa razón su hermano estaba tan enfadado.

Libertá la protegía de forma exagerada.

No era de extrañar que quisiera su cabeza por haberla lastimado.

Lysandro lo entendía. No se defendería si su ex cuñado quería llegar a las manos.

Se lo merecía.

—Le prometo que haré todo lo posible por encontrar a Chiara.

Lysandro miró a Libertá.

—Se los prometo a ambos— sonrió con tristeza.

Libertá rodó los ojos. Dejó la taza vacía en la mesa de café y se levantó.

Antes de dirigirse a su habitación, se giró hacia Lysandro.

—Más te vale cumplir con tu palabra— le lanzó su mirada más gélida y oscura.

Luego, se marchó.

Phoebe le sonrió. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

—Perdónale. Ha estado de los nervios desde que recibimos aquella llamada.

—No se preocupe. Es comprensible. Creo que soy la última persona que quiere ver en estos momentos.

La mamá de Chiara puso su mano sobre las suyas.

—No te culpes por lo ocurrido. No es como si hubieras querido lastimarla. Te diste cuenta de tu error y estás tratando de resolverlo. No permitas que Libertá ni nadie te haga sentir mal por ello.

Lysandro le dio las gracias. Necesitaba oír esas palabras.

Había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de las chicas.

Treinta días sin saber nada de Chiara.

No estaba pasándola nada bien. Casi no dormía y sus ánimos se encontraban por los suelos.

Su familia y amigos trataban de animarlo en vano. Ni siquiera había vuelto a quedar con Nina.

No volvería a ser él mismo hasta no dar con su amada.

Esperaba de corazón que fuera pronto.

La situación los tenía a todos de los nervios.

 **. . .**

Kentin entró en la cafetería que se encontraba cerca del instituto.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos.

Alexy le hizo señas en cuanto lo vio. Armin se volteó y sonrió sin ganas.

Kentin supo por sus expresiones que no tenían buenas noticias.

Se acercó a ellos y se sentó en la silla al lado de Alexy. Estaban en una mesa cerca de la entrada.

Hacía mucho calor. No les apetecía sentarse fuera.

— ¿Y? — Armin lo animó a hablar.

Kentin suspiró.

—Nada. Supongo que ustedes tampoco.

—Supones muy bien. Deberías hacerte detective— Alex soltó una seca risita.

Kentin y Armin le sonrieron sin ganas.

— ¿No lograste averiguar nada más? — preguntó Armin.

—No. Nada que no sepamos ya. Se repite el mismo patrón con todas: No las vieron en todo el día y casi anocheciendo reciben una llamada de alguien diciéndoles que su hija está en un internado en algún lugar de Europa.

— ¿Quién demonios escucha esa basura y se queda tranquilo? — Alexy frunció el ceño.

Kentin se encogió de hombros.

—No pueden hacer nada. Ya está hecho. Lo único que les queda es resignarse… o llamar a la policía. Me sorprende que no hayan recurrido a las autoridades— comentó Armin.

—Precisamente le pregunté a los hermanos de Ruxandra por qué no lo hicieron. Ni Dragos ni Helena supieron contestarme. Fue su padre el que habló con esa persona y le dijo a su familia que decía la verdad. Ruxandra fue aceptada en un internado y se marchó. No hay más misterio.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo— Alexy le dio un leve empujón.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no podemos hacer más nada si sus familias que son los principales interesados en saber dónde están no ponen una denuncia oficial— Kentin suspiró.

—Lo del internado no es tan descabellado ahora que lo pienso— Armin se puso una mano en la barbilla.

—También me lo habría parecido si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que todas se marcharon el mismo día al mismo lugar. ¿De verdad crees que es coincidencia? — Alexy alzó una ceja.

Armin se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Quizás no sea un internado como tal sino un lugar al cual acudieron para salir de aquí. Lo que aún no sabemos son sus razones.

—Me imagino que ustedes tampoco tienen ninguna novedad.

Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza.

—Los padres de Luce están preocupados pero confían en la persona que llamó. Les aseguró que se encontraba con bien aunque no sabrían de ella en algún tiempo.

— ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros? ¿Hablaron con ellas? — Kentin frunció el ceño.

—No. La familia de Airy me aseguró que la última vez que trataron con ella fue el día que se marchó y no parecían mentir. Además encontraron algo extraño en su habitación.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Armin sacó su móvil. Lo desbloqueó y empezó a buscar algo.

Al encontrarlo, se lo enseñó a Kentin.

Se trataba de una fotografía de una bolsa repleta de aparatos electrónicos.

Kentin reconoció el móvil de Ruxandra.

—Dante la encontró en el armario. No sabemos a ciencia cierta por qué los dejaron ahí— comentó Alexy.

—Probablemente para evitar que pudiera seguirles la pista. Todas saben que me manejo bien con la tecnología— Armin soltó una seca risa.

En ese momento, el móvil de Armin empezó a sonar.

Kentin se lo devolvió.

Armin le echó un vistazo. Tenía un nuevo mensaje del grupo de WhatsApp en el que estaban todos.

Se apresuró en leerlo.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Los demás tampoco lograron averiguar nada más. Les diré que vengan para que pensemos en alguna otra cosa.

Kentin y Alexy se mostraron de acuerdo.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos, volvieron a discutir sus opciones.

Estaban quedándose sin ideas. Lo único que aún no probaban era recurrir a medios ilegales.

No les parecía una buena idea. Lo que menos les convenía era terminar en comisaría.

Especialmente a Armin.

Estuvo ahí una vez. No le apetecía repetir la experiencia.

Si tan solo tuvieran una pista que los guiara a ellas…

Suspiraron al unísono.

Algo se les ocurriría. No se darían por vencidos.

Las encontrarían así fuera lo último que hicieran.

 **. . .**

Algo cayó en cuanto abrió la puerta del armario.

El chico se agachó y lo recogió.

Se trataba de una bufanda azul marino tejida a mano. Era un regalo que Nika le hizo por su cumpleaños.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Quiso tirar la prenda a la basura. Terminó apretándola en sus puños.

No podía deshacerse de esta. Tampoco de los recuerdos con la chica.

Nunca imaginó que terminaría queriéndola de esa manera.

No dejaba de pensar en ella. Su imagen se le venía en la cabeza cada vez que estaba con una chica.

Era como una maldición.

Soltó una seca risotada. Merecía lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

Lo que le hizo no tenía perdón de Dios.

Lo sabía a la perfección.

Quiso contactarla para disculparse pero Nika no respondía sus llamadas.

Se lo dejó claro el día que le terminó. No volvería a saber nada de ella.

Estaba cumpliendo con su palabra.

Se enteró que se había ido con sus amigas a quién sabe dónde.

También que los novios de estas estaban buscándolas.

Le gustaría formar parte de la investigación.

Quería verla. Disculparse por todo el sufrimiento que le provocó.

¿Pero cómo podía involucrarse sin que supieran que tuvieron una relación?

No le apetecía revelarlo. Mantuvieron lo suyo en secreto por esa razón.

Ni siquiera las amigas de Nika estaban enteradas.

Debía pensar en cómo podía ayudar sin que pareciera sospechoso.

Quizás metiéndose en la conversación la próxima vez que mencionaran algo.

Sí. Eso haría.

Colgó la bufanda en el perchero de su habitación. Tomó su chaqueta y se marchó.

Era el momento de hacer una pequeña visita.

 **. . .**

Priya se encontraba cenando con su familia.

Era la primera vez en algún tiempo que todos se reunían. Su padre casi nunca estaba en casa.

Se alegraba de poder pasar tiempo en familia pero no conseguía dejarse llevar.

El asunto de Nika ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Después de comer, su madre volvió a la cocina para traer el postre.

Le sirvió un plato a cada uno.

Su padre le dio un bocado a la tarta de fresa que tenía una pinta estupenda y se volvió hacia su hija.

—Por cierto, Priya. ¿Cómo se encuentra Veronika?

Priya sonrió con tristeza.

—Está bien, creo. Hace tiempo que no hablo con ella.

— ¿No van al mismo instituto? — preguntó su madre.

—Sí. Pero se retiró hace un tiempo. Desconozco las razones.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros con sorpresa.

—Vaya. No me lo esperaba para nada. Keith tenía razón entonces.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Priya ladeó la cabeza.

—Cuando llegué de Shanghái el otro día me quedé hablando un rato con Keith. Sabes que es un gran amigo mío. Me contó que ese mismo día un grupo de jóvenes se había marchado en un avión privado. La descripción que dio de la que parecía liderar la comitiva se me hizo similar a la de Veronika pero no lo creí posible.

Priya se levantó de su lugar de un salto. Su madre la reprendió por su falta de modales pero no le importó.

Lo único para lo que tenía cabeza en esos momentos era para lo que acababa de oír.

—Papá. Dime que Keith te dijo hacia donde se dirigía aquel avión.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza y le reveló el destino del avión.

También le dio el número de su amigo. Para que pudiera corroborar la información y resolver cualquier otra duda.

Priya se lo agradeció. Le dio un abrazo y salió corriendo a su habitación después de pedir disculpas por irse así.

Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Keith.

El gerente del aeropuerto se mostró muy receptivo. Respondió todas sus preguntas de buena gana.

Le dio las gracias por su tiempo y colgó la llamada.

Revisó lo que anotó mientras Keith le contaba lo que sabía. Empezó a organizar mejor sus ideas.

Añadió algunas cosas, tachó otras e hizo hincapié en unas cuantas.

Resaltó con especial énfasis el nombre del pueblo a las afueras de Francia.

Una vez terminó, llamó a Rosalya.

— ¿Si? — se escuchaba agitada.

Guardó silencio un momento. Quizás debió esperarse un poco más.

—Hola. Lamento si interrumpí algo.

—No te preocupes. Por suerte apenas estábamos empezando— Rosalya rió de forma traviesa.

Priya resopló con burla y negó con la cabeza.

—Te pediré que escatimes en detalles, por favor. Sé que estás ocupada pero necesito contarte algo. ¿Podemos vernos en el parque?

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó Rosalya.

— ¿Prefieres que te lo diga ahora?

—Al menos dame un adelanto. Tengo una opción más tentadora en casa.

Priya rió por el comentario de Rosalya.

Apretó el cuaderno con sus notas. Tomó aire y lo soltó.

—Ya sé en dónde están las chicas.

La emoción en su voz se notaba a kilómetros.

Rosalya dejó escapar un gritito. Se escuchó la voz de Leigh en el fondo preguntándole si todo iba bien.

Luego se oyó un estruendo como si alguien se hubiera caído. La maldición que soltó Rosalya le confirmó que eso ocurrió.

Priya se mordió el labio para no reírse.

—Estaré ahí en cinco minutos— masculló Rosalya y cortó la llamada.

Priya hizo lo mismo y se permitió reír.

Lo único bueno que dejó la situación era que Rosalya y ella se hicieron buenas amigas.

Se fijó en una de las fotografías encima de la cómoda.

En esta aparecían Nika y ella de pequeñas en un enorme jardín.

Llevaban puestos vestidos costosos. Se podía apreciar un castillo a lo lejos.

Soltó un suspiro nostálgico. Eran épocas agridulces pero las atesoraba en su memoria.

Todavía no podía creérselo: Encontraron a las chicas.

Valió la pena todas las tardes de investigación y noches en vela. Pudieron lograr su cometido

¿Debía informarles a los chicos?

Sabía por Rosalya que también estaban buscándolas.

Lo pensó mejor y decidió guardárselo para sí.

Rosalya no les comentó nada por alguna razón. No quería meter la pata.

Primero se aseguraría de que estuvieran bien y escucharía lo que tuvieran que decir.

Luego ponderaría si les decía o no.

* * *

¡Buenas!

Aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

En el siguiente volveremos con las chicas. A ver qué se cuentan (?).

Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, estos son los datos adicionales que necesito ahora:

 **Nombre del bebé:**

 **Sexo:**

 **Físico (cabello, ojos y tono de piel. También si se parece a papá o mamá):**

 **Personalidad (juguetón, tranquilo...):**

Todavía falta bastante para usarlos pero prefiero tenerlos desde ya~

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Adiós! (:

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	11. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09.**

Un nuevo café abrió sus puertas.

Estaba ubicado en el centro del pueblo.

Era de estilo moderno con toques antiguos muy interesantes.

No era demasiado grande y se veía tan acogedor que te invitaba a entrar.

Había una zona especial para que los clientes pudieran leer o revisar sus portátiles.

Tenía incluso una pequeña tienda de regalos.

El café se llamaba "Amour Sucré" pero era conocido como el paraíso sobre la tierra.

Esto era debido a que las chicas que trabajaban ahí parecían ángeles.

Dimitry compró el local que antes era un bar de mala muerte y lo reformó en tiempo record.

María se hizo cargo de la decoración. Las chicas también ayudaron un poco.

De esta manera, la pareja cumplió su promesa de darles una ocupación.

No era lo que ellas esperaban pero estaban satisfechas. Se alegraban de poder ser útiles.

Muchos adolescentes y hombres jóvenes solían frecuentarlas. Era evidente que lo hacían para poder verlas.

Algunos eran un cielo. Otros no tanto.

Había seguridad en el local pero los pervertidos no se atrevían a pasarse de listos.

Las chicas tenían carácter. Una de ellas era especialmente alta y sus miradas asesinas ponían los pelos de punta.

Chiara le sonrió a un universitario al entregarle su pedido. El chico se sonrojó y le agradeció en un murmullo.

Le guiñó un ojo. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina riéndose por lo bajo.

Su reacción le pareció adorable.

—Buen trabajo, cielo. Puedes descansar un poco si lo deseas. Yo te cubriré— Lucía le sonrió con ternura.

Dimitry la nombró la gerente del café. Se haría cargo de enseñarles lo que debía y de las finanzas.

—Muchas gracias, Lucía— Chiara le devolvió el gesto.

Dejó la bandeja en su sitio y se dirigió al área de descanso.

Era una habitación pequeña y acogedora.

Contaba con el espacio suficiente para que cuatro personas pudieran moverse sin problemas.

Había una pequeña mesa en el centro y dos sillones puestos uno delante del otro.

Lewis y Ruxandra estaban sentadas en la mesa. Disfrutaban de un trozo de tarta de manzana.

Llevaban puesto el uniforme del café como ella.

Consistía en un vestido negro manga tres cuartos hasta la rodilla con un delantal marrón.

El cuello y los detalles de las mangas eran del mismo color que el delantal.

Los zapatos eran a gusto de cada una. La única condición era que fueran negros.

Algunas también llevaban medias.

Chiara se sentó al lado de Lewis. Ambas chicas le sonrieron y volvieron su vista a la ventana.

Se veía como un vitral desde el café.

Estaba hecho de un vidrio inteligente que impedía a los demás verlas.

Desde ahí podían apreciar el panorama del local desde todos los ángulos.

Chiara se sirvió un trozo de tarta.

Mientras lo hacía, se percató que sus amigas no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Nika.

Ella se encargaba de la tienda de regalos. Estaba haciendo ramos con distintas flores.

Chiara sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más durará esto?

Lewis soltó un suspiro.

—Estamos hablando de Nika. No admitirá aunque la cucaracha vuele que le está costando sobrellevar la situación.

—Te estás describiendo a ti misma, Levy— Chiara soltó una risita.

Lewis sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No la juzgo. No suelo meter las narices en la vida de los demás si no me lo piden. Pero con Nika es diferente.

—Te entiendo. Todas somos un poco orgullosas y sabemos respetar el espacio personal. Pero cuando se trata de Nika no te importa rebajarte con tal de verla bien— Ruxandra sonrió con tristeza.

—Es aún más complicado cuando están implicadas dos personas a las que aprecias— Chiara se mostró de acuerdo con su amiga.

Lewis apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

Sara, Luce y Airy iban y venían por todo el café atendiendo clientes.

De vez en cuando miraban con disimulo a Nika. Era evidente que también estaban preocupadas.

Airy echó un vistazo hacia el vitral en ese momento.

Lewis la saludó aunque sabía que no podía verla.

—Jamás imaginé que las cosas terminarían así— confesó Ruxandra.

—Nos tomó por sorpresa a todas. Empezó bien y de la nada…

—Todo se derrumbó. Dentro de mí, dentro de mi~

Lewis terminó la frase de Chiara en un canturreo.

Las tres soltaron una risita.

Volvieron su atención a Nika.

La encontraron mirando al infinito. Se notaba que se esforzaba en disimular su tristeza.

Soltó un suspiro y continuó haciendo ramos.

Sus amigas se sentían impotentes.

Se dieron cuenta que su gesto no pasó desapercibido para las demás y estaban igual que ellas.

Nika les aseguraba que todo iba bien. Aparentaba ser la misma de siempre.

Se habrían creído su actuación de no conocerla tan bien.

Estaba sufriendo mucho.

Pero no podían hacer nada por ella si no se los permitía.

No entendían del todo el problema. Solo que dijeron cosas que no venían al caso.

Empezaron a recordar lo ocurrido.

 **Flashback.**

 _Dimitry se libró con delicadeza del agarre de su esposa._

 _Se pasó las manos por el cabello. Les dio la espalda y empezó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado._

 _Murmuraba cosas en rumano que no lograban oír._

 _Después de unos instantes, se volvió hacia su hermana._

— _¿En qué estabas pensando?_

 _Nika se ruborizó de la vergüenza._

— _En nada. Por eso estoy metida en este lío. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios— hablaba casi en susurros._

— _No es solo eso. ¿Te das cuenta de lo delicada que es la situación? Sabes perfectamente que tengo que reportar tu estado cada cierto tiempo._

 _Nika desvió la mirada._

— _No tienen por qué enterarse…_

— _¿De verdad crees que voy a poder ocultarlo para siempre? Pronto sabrán que estás conmigo y dejaran de confiar en mi palabra. Empezaran a investigar por sus propios medios y no dudes en que vendrán si lo consideran necesario._

— _¡No tienen ningún derecho sobre mí! ¡Ellos mismos fueron los que me echaron de ahí!_

 _Las chicas se miraron de reojo. Nika se veía enfurecida y aterrada al mismo tiempo._

 _¿De qué hablaban? Debía ser grave para que su amiga se alterara._

 _María los miraba con preocupación. Ella parecía saber a qué se referían._

— _Como si eso les importara. Eres consciente de cómo son y también del reglamento. Estarás perdida si es varón. No tendrás propiedad sobre él._

— _Primero tendrán que matarme. Prefiero morir y hacer que mi hijo corra con la misma suerte antes que dejarlo en manos de esos repugnantes seres._

 _Dimitry rió secamente._

— _Por supuesto. Tienes experiencia en eso, ¿verdad?_

 _Nika abrió mucho los ojos._

 _María se llevó ambas manos a la boca y soltó un sonido de sorpresa._

 _Dimitry se percató de lo que acababa de decir y masculló una maldición._

 _Abrió la boca para enmendar su error pero era muy tarde._

 _Nika lo miraba con odio. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas._

 _Las chicas dieron un paso atrás. O quizás ella dio uno hacia delante._

 _No lo sabía con exactitud._

— _Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si cierta persona que ambos conocemos hubiera mantenido su dignidad y sus piernas cerradas._

— _¡No te permito que te expreses así de ella! — era la primera vez que escuchaban gritar a Dimitry._

— _¡Puedo hablar como se me dé la gana! ¡No es nada mío y no tengo por qué guardarme mi opinión de esa maldita arpía calientapollas!_

 _Dimitry hizo ademán de agarrarla por los hombros pero se arrepintió al último momento._

 _Dejó sus manos suspendidas a pocos centímetros de su hermana._

 _Nika soltó una carcajada. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sin control por sus mejillas._

— _Pero por supuesto que jamás aceptaras que es la única culpable de todo. Cometió adulterio. Sedujo a un pobre imbécil cuyo único pecado fue amarla con locura. Lo utilizó a su antojo y lo desechó cuando dejó de serle útil._

 _Lo miró a los ojos._

— _¿Sabes qué es lo más triste de todo esto? Que el perdedor le fue fiel hasta su final. Ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad suficiente para aferrarse a la vida._

— _Nici măcar nu ai respect pentru tatăl tău— Dimitry destilaba veneno en sus palabras._

— _Nu voi respecta pe cineva care nu merită— Nika le respondió de la misma manera._

 _Las chicas miraron por acto reflejo a Ruxandra._

 _Les hizo una seña de que luego traduciría lo que dijeron._

 _Los hermanos siguieron gritándose cosas en rumano. Parecían subir cada vez más de tono._

— _¡Basta! ¡Por favor! — María rompió a llorar._

 _Cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos._

 _Nika la miró con una mezcla de ira y condescendencia._

— _Iartă-mă, María. Estas pagando por la inmadurez del hombre al que le juraste lealtad hasta la tumba. Es una lástima que permita que seas testigo de este tipo de espectáculos. Al parecer olvida que todavía estás aquí por mera suerte._

 _Fulminó con la mirada a Dimitry y echó a correr hacia los jardines._

 _Sus amigas la dejaron marchar. Estaban demasiado conmocionadas para actuar._

 _Cuando iban a ir tras ella, Dimitry les pidió que la dejaran sola._

 _Probablemente no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Al día siguiente, le pidieron a Nika explicaciones de lo ocurrido.

Ella les dijo que hicieran como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No era algo de lo que debieran preocuparse.

Por supuesto, no le creyeron.

Llegaron a esa conclusión después de pensar mucho lo que Ruxandra entendió de su discusión.

—Espero que todo se resuelva pronto. Me rompe el corazón verla así— Chiara hizo un puchero.

—Dimitry tampoco está pasándola bien. María mucho menos. Está dividida entre dos bandos. No quiere elegir ninguno pero las circunstancias la obligan a hacerlo— Lewis suspiró.

—Siento pena por ella. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos— Ruxandra sonrió con tristeza.

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido.

Lewis sacó su nuevo móvil del bolsillo de su delantal.

Era de última generación. Era protegido por una funda de goma de su color favorito.

María les regaló uno idéntico a todas la semana anterior. Lo necesitarían en cuanto empezaran a trabajar.

También podrían mantenerse en contacto con Ágatha por WhatsApp.

Precisamente ella le había enviado un mensaje.

—Ágatha me pidió que les recuerde que hoy es nuestra ecografía semanal. Llegará un poco más tarde porque está ocupada.

—Es verdad. La semana pasada nos dijo que era la última del primer trimestre. Después de hoy serán mensuales— comentó Ruxandra.

—También confirmaremos si sigue habiendo la misma cantidad de bebés que en un principio. Recuerden que según ella uno podía "comerse" al otro— Chiara hizo las comillas con los dedos.

Sus amigas hicieron una mueca.

Se llevaron instintivamente una mano al vientre.

Todavía no se notaba en la ropa pero sus estómagos empezaban a abultarse.

Sus cuerpos estaban cambiando para adaptarse a las necesidades del bebé.

Era una sensación extraña y gratificante al mismo tiempo.

—Ese tipo de cosas no deberían ocurrir. Es horrible— farfulló Lewis.

Chiara se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—La naturaleza es sabia. Al menos eso dicen.

Escucharon un estruendo de repente.

Justo cuando se levantaron para ver qué ocurría, Sara, Airy y Luce entraron de manera brusca.

Parecían estar muy sorprendidas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Ruxandra.

Las tres recuperaron el aliento antes de hablar. Era evidente que habían salido corriendo.

—A-Asómate…—Airy señaló la ventana.

Sara y Luce asintieron a sus palabras.

Sus amigas se miraron sin entender. Hicieron lo pedido y miraron por la ventana.

Lo que vieron las dejó en el mismo estado que las demás.

Alguien acababa de entrar al café.

Se trataba de un chico. Uno que conocían muy bien.

Tenía el cabello negro corto en un estilo moderno, la tez clara y los ojos marrones.

Llevaba ropa casual pero con estilo y tenía perforaciones en una de sus orejas.

Era alto y muy guapo. Sus facciones eran delicadas pero masculinas.

Miró el lugar con aprobación y se sentó en una mesa.

Las chicas no podían creerlo. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía _él_ allí?!

Sara se apresuró en marcarle a Nika. Vieron que sacaba su móvil y lo llevaba a su oído.

—A-Atiende al cliente que acaba de entrar, Nikki. P-Por favor— no la dejó hablar.

Colgó antes de que Nika pudiera decir algo.

Se quedó mirando su móvil unos instantes. Luego se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que se le pidió.

Salió de la tienda de regalos y se dirigió a la mesa del cliente mientras sacaba su libreta.

Lucía pareció percatarse de que algo ocurría.

Abandonó su puesto para ocupar el de Nika de manera provisional.

Las chicas recordaron que fue ella la que las escoltó a sus habitaciones aquel fatídico día.

Se vio atraída por el escándalo y llegó a mitad de la confrontación.

Agatha se hizo cargo de María.

La ayudó a levantar del suelo. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la llevó la cocina.

Por un momento olvidaron que estaba ahí. No se hizo notar hasta ese momento.

Volvieron su atención a Nika.

—Buenas tardes. Bienvenido al café Amour Sucré. ¿Me indica su pedido? — preguntó con cordialidad.

El chico la miró fijamente. Parecía estar sorprendido y algo emocionado.

Las chicas se miraron de reojo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

Al no obtener respuesta, Nika frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada.

Abrió mucho los ojos al ver quién era.

— ¡Tú!

Por fortuna nadie se giró al oírla chillar.

El chico le sonrió de lado.

—No pensé que me recordarías.

Nika le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Jamás olvidaría la cara del imbécil que me lanzó un café hirviendo encima y ni siquiera se disculpó.

—Te recuerdo que tú tampoco te disculpaste por chocar conmigo y hacerme desperdiciar mi compra— el chico apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Nika murmuró algo por lo bajo. Quizás una maldición.

Respiró hondamente y dejó salir el aire en un resoplido.

—Tienes razón. Lo lamento. Estaba… un poco de los nervios ese día.

—No te preocupes. Siento mucho haberte lastimado. Espero que no haya sido grave.

Se escuchaba preocupado.

Nika no pudo evitar conmoverse.

Le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes. Fue una simple quemadura. Ya quedó en el pasado.

—Me alegro entonces. Te reconocí de inmediato, ¿sabes? No es fácil olvidar a una chica tan guapa con tanto carácter.

Nika alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Depende. ¿Está funcionando?

Nika soltó una risita.

—Quizás, quién sabe. ¿Me vas a decir qué quieres o seguirás con tu patético flirteo?

—Dame tu número de teléfono y me lo pensaré.

Nika negó con la cabeza.

—Enseguida traigo su café negro.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

Unos minutos después, volvió con el café recién hecho.

Lo dejó encima de la mesa con una servilleta.

—Que lo disfrute. Si quiere algo más no dude en pedirlo.

El chico se percató que había algo escrito en el papel que rodeaba el café.

 _"Va por cuenta de la casa. No te emociones. Tendrás que invitarme el siguiente —Nika."_

En una esquina estaba su número. Lo escribió tan pequeño que le costó un poco entenderlo.

Sonrió de lado y miró a Nika.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y atendió a otros clientes que acababan de entrar.

Rió entre dientes. Tomó su humeante café y le dio un sorbo.

Las chicas no daban crédito a sus ojos.

Intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad y soltaron una estruendosa carcajada.

Menos mal que las paredes eran insonorizadas.

Nika acababa de ligarse a un chico frente a sus narices.

No se trataba de cualquier chico.

Era Viktor Chevalier, su antiguo compañero de instituto.

Se retiró justo el fin de semana antes de que Priya y Nika llegaran al instituto.

El mundo era un pañuelo. Todos terminaban coincidiendo de alguna manera u otra.

Se pusieron felices por Nika y no dudaron en acribillarla con preguntas en cuanto terminó su turno.

Más tarde, mientras esperaban a Ágatha, María les preguntó si sucedió algo bueno.

Nika se veía demasiado contenta. Quizás demasiado para tratarse de ella.

Dimitry también estaba intrigado.

No era como si no le alegrara. Tan solo se le hacía algo extraño.

Las chicas se sonrieron con complicidad y les aseguraron que todo estaba bien.

Más que bien, de hecho.

Ante las expresiones de desconcierto de la pareja, se permitieron reír.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo. ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! :D

Me costó terminarlo como no tienen idea. Estuve todo el fin de semana peleándome con mi musa ;w;

No lograba expresar mis ideas en palabras.

Afortunadamente nos reconciliamos y logré terminarlo a tiempo (:

Por fin se revela quién será la pareja de Nika. ¿Lo esperaban? ewé

Quizás publique una nueva historia este fin de semana.

Tengo todo listo pero todavía no me decido TuT

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Hasta pronto!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Ágatha llegó a la hora exacta en la que dijo que estaría ahí.

María fue a por ella mientras todos se instalaban en los sofás fuera de la habitación con el material necesario.

En cuanto las vio, la mujer les sonrió con dulzura.

Todas devolvieron el gesto.

— ¿Listas para poner fin a esta primera etapa? — preguntó.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. Estaban felices y emocionadas de haber llegado hasta ahí.

Un embarazo era complicado. Demasiado para una mujer adulta y aún más para unas adolescentes hormonadas.

El caso de Ruxandra era particularmente difícil.

Afortunadamente todo había ido bien hasta el momento.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¿Quién quiere ser la primera?

Luce levantó la mano tímidamente.

—Muy bien. Por aquí, cielo— Ágatha le hizo un gesto para que se le acercara.

La chica se levantó de su lugar. Lewis le dio una palmadita en el trasero para darle ánimos.

Luce la miró y le sonrió en agradecimiento, aunque estaba un poco sonrojada.

Ágatha pasó su brazo por sus hombros y cerró la puerta tras ellas después de entrar.

—Tu siempre tan sutil, cariño— Nika soltó una risita.

Lewis le sacó la lengua.

—Dale gracias a Dios que no tengo una fusta. Se la pasarían con los traseros enrojecidos, créeme.

—No lo dudo. Pero no sería un problema para mí. No me molestaría el dolor si eres tú quién lo provoca— Nika alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Todas se echaron a reír.

Aunque Dimitry se encontraba ahí, se sentían en la suficiente confianza para ser ellas mismas sin cortarse.

Se comportaba muy bien con ellas. A algunas les recordaba a sus hermanos mayores.

Jamás podrían compararse, pero era bastante parecido.

Dimitry leía un libro en su rincón. Irónicamente estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que su hermana.

Parecía concentrado en su lectura pero lo vieron sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

No se perdía nada de lo que decían.

—Y te atrevías a hablar de sutileza— comentó Lewis.

Nika le lanzó un beso.

En ese momento, sonó su teléfono móvil.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueó. Le había llegado un nuevo mensaje.

Lo leyó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Se apresuró en responder con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en los labios.

Sus amigas se miraron las unas a las otras y soltaron una risita.

—Parece que la primavera ha llegado, ¿eh? — Airy sonrió de lado.

—Jamás pensé que algo así ocurriría. Es un poco extraño pero estoy contenta por ella— dijo Sara con dulzura.

—Yo también. Se lo merece. Además Viktor es muy buena persona.

—Es cierto que eras cercana a él, Chiara— comentó Ruxandra.

Chiara se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco. No podía decir que éramos amigos porque solía juntarse más con los chicos pero nos llevábamos bien. Hablábamos mucho y te aseguro que no estaba buscando el amor. No era que no estuviera interesado pero estaba concentrado en otras cosas por el momento.

—Nika llegó a poner su mundo de cabeza, me parece— Lewis soltó una risita.

La susodicha no prestaba atención a lo que decían. Seguía escribiéndose con el chico en cuestión.

Dimitry la miró de reojo. Él sí que lo escuchó todo.

Parecía debatirse entre sentirse feliz por su hermana o entrar en modo "hermano sobreprotector".

No lo creyó conveniente. No cuando Nika seguía enfadada con él.

Suspiró y pasó la página de su libro.

Un rato después, Luce salió de la habitación.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja y se acariciaba su apenas abultada pancita con ternura.

Lewis palmeó el asiento a su lado para que se sentara.

Luce obedeció y su amiga la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué tal? — preguntó Airy.

—Todo perfectamente— sonrió ella.

— ¡Qué pase la siguiente! — Agatha habló desde el interior de la habitación.

— ¿Puedo ir yo? — preguntó Ruxandra.

Ninguna se mostró inconforme.

Nika ni siquiera la miró. Estaba ensimismada en su burbuja de felicidad.

— ¡Que te vaya bien en el cole, cariño! — Airy le guiñó un ojo.

Ruxandra rió. Levantó el pulgar mientras caminaba a la habitación.

La puerta se cerró y volvieron a conversar mientras esperaban.

En ese momento, María apareció.

Se marchó sin decir nada después de escoltar a Ágatha hasta allí.

Se sentó al lado de su marido y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Parecía estar deprimida.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

Sucedía lo mismo desde la primera ecografía que tuvieron.

Se mostraba contenta en un principio pero de la nada sus ánimos decaían notablemente.

Se preguntaban qué le ocurría. Nika no quiso decirles nada cuando le hablaron del tema.

— _Me encantaría contarles todo pero es mejor esperar a que María quiera confiárselos. Es algo que solo Dima y yo sabemos. Le afecta mucho y no debemos presionarla._

Esa había sido su respuesta.

Dimitry se percató del malestar de su esposa. La estrechó contra sí y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Todas vieron que Nika guardaba de nuevo su móvil. Finalmente volvía a la realidad.

Miró a la pareja fijamente. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—María, ¿no crees que es momento de decirles lo ocurre?

Tanto Dimitry como María miraron a Nika.

Su hermano frunció levemente el ceño. Ella se sonrojó y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Las chicas tragaron grueso. Esperaban que no se formara otra disputa.

Sus corazones no podrían resistirlo.

—L-Lo siento… no creí que se notara tanto— murmuró María, avergonzada.

Nika sonrió con condescendencia. Se levantó de su lugar y se arrodilló delante de su cuñada.

—N-No hagas eso… no te hará bien…— María trató de hacer que se levantara.

Nika se lo impidió tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—No tiene nada de malo. Lo sabes perfectamente. No eres inferior a nadie ni tampoco menos mujer que nosotras. Sé que hemos hablado del tema pero me siento en la necesidad de recordártelo. Eres invaluable y… estoy muy feliz de que seas la compañera de vida de mi hermano.

Aunque sus ojos se veían tristes, María sonrió conmovida.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Quizás por la vergüenza o la emoción por lo que Nika le dijo.

—Gracias, Nika— una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla.

Nika la secó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano. Dimitry sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Nika le devolvió el gesto.

Sus amigas sonrieron ante tan bonito cuadro.

Parecía que los días de tensión pronto quedarían en el pasado.

—No entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere Nika pero estoy de acuerdo. No deberías sentirte inferior a nadie por nada del mundo— dijo Chiara.

—Pareces un ángel caído del cielo, literalmente. Nunca me imaginé que te sentías así— comentó Luce.

—Si podemos hacer algo para ayudarte y hacerte sentir mejor puedes decírnoslo. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti— Lewis sonrió de lado.

—Cuentas con nuestro apoyo de ahora en adelante hasta el momento en que no nos quieras más allí…

—…y ni siquiera entonces dejaremos de estar aquí para ti— Airy terminó lo que Sara decía.

Dimitry y Nika las miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

María les dio las gracias de forma efusiva. Le dio un último apretón a su cuñada y se enderezó en su lugar.

Nika entendió el mensaje. Se levantó y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Tomó asiento al lado de Dimitry. Todos se percataron pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

—Lamento muchísimo haberlas preocupado. Realmente pensé que lo escondía bien pero me equivoqué.

María soltó una risita incómoda.

En ese momento, Ruxandra salió de la habitación.

Ladeó la cabeza al percatarse del ambiente de tensión pero hizo ningún comentario.

Se limitó a volver a su lugar.

Chiara le sonrió con dulzura antes de volver su atención a María.

—No es nada del otro mundo en verdad. Supongo que es bastante común en algunas mujeres pero siempre me ha afectado y tenerlas aquí… y ver cómo disfrutan de aquello que yo jamás podré tener…— María soltó un suspiro.

No hubo necesidad de que lo dijera. Estaba más claro que el agua.

María no podía tener hijos.

Sintieron una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. No debían sentirse así pero no pudieron evitarlo.

No podían siquiera imaginarse lo que debía estar sintiendo e intuyeron por su expresión que era lo que más deseaba en la vida.

—Lo entendemos… y lo sentimos mucho— dijo Sara con sinceridad.

—Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, María. Sigues acogiéndonos pese a que no estás del todo a gusto— Luce le sonrió con tristeza.

—Todas son maravillosas. No deben pagar las consecuencias de mi inseguridad y complejos— María le devolvió el gesto.

—Aun así tenemos que agradecerte. Eres muy valiente. Yo jamás podría convivir con algo o alguien que me haga sentir incómoda de alguna manera— comentó Lewis.

—Como te dijimos antes, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse— Chiara le sonrió con dulzura.

—No será lo mismo que tener el tuyo propio, pero nuestros nenes también serán tus hijos. Tanto tu como Dimitry le tendieron la mano a sus madres cuando más lo necesitaban y están cuidándolos y mimándolos incluso antes de nacer— Airy se mostraba segura de lo que decía.

—Les dimos la vida pero ustedes merecen disfrutarlos aún más que nosotras. Quién sabe dónde nos encontraríamos de no ser por ustedes. Nos encantaría que nos ayuden a criar a nuestros pequeños— afirmó Ruxandra.

—Serán incluso mejores padres que nosotras— rió Nika.

Dimitry y María se miraron por unos instantes. Parecían abrumados por lo que acababan de oír.

Se sonrieron y volvieron a mirar a las chicas.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban con una emoción que ninguna podía comprender.

Era la mejor proposición que podrían hacerle a dos personas que querían desesperadamente ser padres.

Quizás no era el caso de todos pero ellos agradecían en el alma el gesto de sus invitadas.

—Muchísimas gracias… yo… realmente no sé qué decir— Dimitry soltó una risita.

Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Era la primera vez que lo veían así.

Estaba tan mono que tuvieron que contener el impulso de fangirlear.

—Yo tampoco… solo… gracias… muchas gracias— María también se ruborizó.

Realmente hacían una pareja maravillosa.

—Yo sí que tengo algo que decir.

Todos miraron al lugar del que provenía la voz.

Ágatha se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la habitación. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía de lado.

—Si pudieran ser tan amables de decidir quién será la próxima en entrar sería de mucha ayuda.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Lewis se levantó y acompañó a Ágatha al interior de la habitación.

De esa manera continuaron las revisiones. Mientras una estaba dentro, las demás charlaban con Dimitry y María.

Esta última se mostraba tan animada y dulce como el primer día que la vieron.

Se alegraban de poder hacer algo por ella aunque fuera poco. Merecía todo lo bueno del mundo y mucho más.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Nika.

Dimitry y María también se pusieron de pie. La chica los miró, extrañada.

—No creías que íbamos a dejarte sola, ¿verdad? — María le sonrió con dulzura.

Dimitry la miró con intensidad pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Nika sentía que quería decirle muchas cosas pero no se animaba por lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

Honestamente, ya no estaba enfadada con él.

Entendía por qué reaccionó de esa manera y todo lo que dijo después era la rabia hablando por él.

Se arrepentía de cada una de sus palabras y se notaba en su expresión y gestos.

Era hora de dejar de torturarse y hablar con sinceridad.

Debían sacar todos los rencores de su pasado a la luz. Era la única manera en la que lograrían salir adelante.

Esbozó una sonrisa que prometía que todo estaría bien.

Su hermano se sorprendió, pero le devolvió el gesto y asintió con la cabeza.

—No, María. No lo dudé ni por un instante.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su cuñada y María se abrazó a su cintura.

Ambas entraron a la habitación y Dimitry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Nika hizo lo mismo de siempre: Se desabrochó el pantalón, se subió la camiseta hasta arriba y se acostó en la camilla.

Todas bebieron agua de antemano. Tenía la vejiga tan llena que creía que iba a explotar.

Ágatha le echó gel en el vientre. Estaba tan frío que Nika hizo una mueca y soltó un siseo.

—Me sorprende que después de tantas sesiones sigas encontrándolo incómodo— comentó Ágatha.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo te las arreglas para que esta cosa esté helada como un tempano si la habitación está a temperatura ambiente— masculló Nika entre dientes.

Ágatha rió y sus acompañantes la imitaron.

La mujer aplicó el mismo gel en el transductor. Lo puso sobre el vientre de Nika y empezó a pasarlo por todas partes.

—Aquí están— los señaló con el dedo.

María y Dimitry se acercaron a la pantalla. Los pequeños de Nika estaban más formados que la última vez que los vieron.

Empezaban a parecerse más a una pequeña persona.

—Todo parece estar en orden. Todavía es muy pronto para saber su género pero siguen siendo dos campeones o campeonas.

—Me lo imaginaba. Tenía todas las papeletas ganadoras para que fuera así— murmuró por lo bajo.

María y Dimitry la escucharon y se miraron de reojo.

Nika se negaba a revelarles quién era el padre del bebé.

La interrogaron varias veces pero siempre respondía que no valía la pena que lo dijera.

Suponían que el chico en cuestión no se haría cargo. Era algo que esperaban ante lo reacia que se mostraba a hablar.

No les importaba. Ellos estarían ahí y era más que suficiente.

Pero había algo más.

No podían decir con certeza el qué.

Existía una razón de peso para que siguiera escondiéndolo y sentían que era algo… turbio.

Esperaban de corazón que sus suposiciones fueran incorrectas.

—Mierda.

Dimitry frunció el ceño al escucharla. Estaba a punto de reclamarle pero se detuvo al ver su expresión.

Parecía muy preocupada por algo. Estaba tan pálida como las paredes de la habitación.

— ¡Mierda! — Nika se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Ágatha miró a la pareja, confundida.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Ellos tampoco entendían a qué se debía su reacción.

—Voy a tener un hijo… maldita sea… voy a tener un hijo…

—En realidad son dos, cielo— puntualizó Ágatha.

—No puedo ilusionarme… no puedo ilusionarle… esto tiene que terminar antes de siquiera empezar…—Nika la ignoró descaradamente.

Escucharon que mascullaba maldiciones en cada idioma que conocía.

—No es justo… pero me lo merezco…

Dimitry intuyó que se refería a lo que sus amigas hablaban unos momentos atrás.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Nika parecía estar pilladísima por ese chico y probablemente no lo conocía mucho.

Su hermana solía ilusionarse demasiado rápido. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada del amor.

Se sintió en un deja vú. Aquello ya había sucedido en el pasado.

Una amarga sorpresa les impidió estar juntos. Parecía que la historia se repetía de una manera algo distinta.

María se percató de su gesto y lo interrogó con la mirada.

Dimitry le besó la sien y susurró en su oído que luego le contaría.

En cuanto salieron de la habitación, las chicas dejaron de hablar y se giraron hacia ellos.

— ¿Entonces? — Chiara no podía contener su emoción.

Nika esbozó la sonrisa más alegre que pudo fingir.

—Sigo siendo parte del grupo con más contrabando.

— ¡Choca esos cinco! — Lewis y Ruxandra levantaron sus manos.

Nika soltó una risita. Avanzó hacia sus amigas y chocó sus manos con las de ellas.

Se dejó caer entre ambas.

Las dos protestaron y trataron de sacársela de encima pero Nika se aferró al cuello de Lewis.

— ¡Cásate conmigo, Levy, y tengamos más hijos!

— ¡¿Es que cuatro no te parecen suficientes?! — chilló la chica.

Sus amigas se echaron a reír.

Aunque el día terminó en un ambiente ameno, Nika estaba destrozada.

Era la tercera vez que le sucedía lo mismo.

El amor, sencillamente, no era para ella. Esperaba que esta vez su corazón lo entendiera.

Sus dos primeras experiencias fueron hermosas en un principio, pero terminaron mal por diferentes razones.

Ahora que finalmente parecía haber encontrado al indicado, no podía tenerlo.

Viktor no querría estar con ella en cuanto supiera lo de su embarazo.

Quería creer que sí, que todo iría bien, pero no permitiría que sus ilusiones volaran demasiado alto.

Volvería a estrellarse con la realidad y no sabía si lograría levantarse de nuevo.

 **. . .**

Rosalya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

Acababan de llegar a ese pueblo olvidado por Dios. Hacía calor, tenía hambre y le dolía la cabeza.

El vuelo que tomaron era la peor experiencia que había vivido en toda su vida.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que descubrieron el paradero de las chicas.

Ambas se pusieron de acuerdo para tomarse libres un viernes y un lunes de un fin de semana para ir a buscarlas.

Hablaron con Leigh y entre los tres decidieron qué semana les convenía más.

Cuando se acercaba la fecha, Rosalya y Leigh encontraron una excusa para Lysandro.

No tuvieron que esforzarse demasiado. Tan solo dijeron que volverían a tener un fin de semana romántico en la playa.

— _¿Otra vez? — Lysandro alzó las cejas con sorpresa._

— _Nos gustó mucho el sitio y teníamos muchas ganas de regresar— Rosalya se encogió de hombros._

Afortunadamente el chico no hizo más preguntas. Aceptó de buena gana y les deseó un buen viaje.

Les dolía tener que mentirle pero le dieron la razón a Priya: Era mejor esperar a escuchar la versión de las chicas.

Todo parecía ir bien el día del viaje hasta que subieron al avión.

La aerolínea era supuestamente reconocida por su buen servicio pero dejaba mucho que desear.

Los asientos eran incómodos, las azafatas eran antipáticas y por si fuera poco no les ofrecieron comida.

Que agradecieran que fuera un viaje corto. De lo contrario era capaz de desviarse solo para ponerlos en su sitio.

Suspiró y se estrechó contra Leigh. Su novio sonrió y le acarició el brazo con dulzura.

Pronto estarían en el hotel y las cosas irían mejor.

Subieron al taxi y charlaron de su estrategia para dar con las chicas mientras veían por la ventana.

Rosalya debía admitir que el pueblo estaba bastante bien. No iría ni a vivir ni a vacacionar pero era muy pintoresco.

En ese momento, vio dos borrones de cabellos rosas y rojos que reconocería en cualquier lado.

— ¡Deténgase en este momento!

El taxista se sorprendió tanto por su grito que frenó en seco.

El auto los impulsó hacia delante pero al tener puesto el cinturón de seguridad no sucedió nada.

Rosalya se apresuró en salir de ahí. Ignoró el reclamo del taxista y corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

Justo cuando iban a doblar en una esquina, las tomó del brazo.

Chiara y Sara se voltearon, sorprendidas.

Palidecieron al ver de quién se trataba.

—L-Las encontré— musitó Rosalya entre jadeos.

—R-Rosa…—Chiara tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿C-Cómo es posible? — Sara no podía creer que lo que veía.

Priya y Leigh aparecieron en ese momento. El pobre chico cargaba con el equipaje de los tres.

Se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas. Ahora entendían por qué Rosalya reaccionó así.

El corazón de Chiara dio un vuelco al ver a su ex cuñado. Sara parecía a punto de desmayarse del susto.

—Eso mismo digo yo. Espero que lo que tengan que decir sea bueno porque estoy de muy mal humor y si no me convencen sus argumentos les juro que haré que lamenten el día que se les ocurrió cruzarse en mi camino.

—Rosa…—Leigh trató de apaciguarla tomándola por los hombros.

—Chiara, Sara, me alegra verlas con bien. Llévennos con las demás, por favor. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Jamás habían visto a Priya tan seria.

Las chicas tragaron grueso. ¿Por qué tuvieron que antojarse de dar un paseo en esos momentos?

No tenían escapatoria. Debían hacer lo que les decían o habría consecuencias.

Rosalya no parecía bromear con lo que acababa decirles.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Aquí les traigo el décimo capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Seguro pensaban que había abandonado esta historia. Pues no estaban del todo equivocadas (?).

No tenía demasiada inspiración como expliqué en otra de mis historias, pero me puse a leer un manga que trataba del embarazo adolescente y cuando me di cuenta estaba escribiendo el capítulo.

Son las seis y media de la mañana aquí. Tengo que levantarme a las ocho y seguro andaré como zombie durante todo el día pero no podía irme sin actualizar ;w;

Aprovecho para decirles que sigue habiendo cupos en mi historia "Into the Lion's Den". Igual que aquí habrá mucha historia en el salseo ewé

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Adiós! (:

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


End file.
